


The Perfect Sub.

by SurienAdiyah



Series: The Perfect Sub [1]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bathtub Sex, Blood, Boss - Freeform, Business Moguls, Cancer, Choking, Cum Eating, Death, Escorts, F/F, Falling In Love, Fingering, Fireworks, Fluff, Gifts, Kink, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Mastectomy, Office Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Subdrop, Subspace, Three different strap- on’s, domme vs domme, love at first site, morning after pain, paid sex, pussy licking, screamin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurienAdiyah/pseuds/SurienAdiyah
Summary: What happens when two bosses meet. Will they be able to be vulnerable for the other or will their heads crash until no one is left standing?





	The Perfect Sub.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still not rebbeca sugar. I do not own any of these characters. Only their personalities as written in my stories. Love you all, than you for reading my longest story yet. Enjoy!

Office bound with no chance of reprieve. The stoic beauty of Jasper, the new face of old money, has finished her doctorate in business and is now the CEO, and Co-owner of Long Enterprises. It's an privately owned multi-national Conglomerate with headquarters scattered across the world with investments in a multitude of industries, such as home fashion, real estate, food packaging, casinos, metals, energy, auto parts, and tobacco. 

Started by her great great grandfather who has since passed it down to every first born male. Jasper the hard ass corporate mogul, is the first female to own and run the business and hell if the investors shake more when in her presence than her fathers, who is now in the Bahamas or some beach with a woman younger than herself.

Mother deceased. Cause, cancer. For most people that kind of loss would be the end of their story, living day by day, just to watch it pass by, But this is where her story begins. Picture this. Jasper In love with her girlfriend of four years lazuli, their strong and budding romance could have moved mountains and made rivers with the tears shed. Shopping trips in London, the Virgin islands. All was right, all was perfect until one night, during a night filled with kisses and touches and a little mischief, lazuli notices a lump on Jasper' right breast. 

Shuffling her way to the doctors the next morning to get scanned, biopsied and checked, the fear in the back of her mind like a watered weed, looping and tangling around every happy memory that she has accumulated over the years. Every laugh, snicker, sough, mangled. receiving a phone call from her desk in her office in the middle of conference with a potential investor stating that she should come in as soon as possible. Leaving shortly after her last meeting of the day Jasper and her girlfriend drive to meet her doctor.

Stepping into her doctors office both women are greeted and offered water as they waited. Once present the doctor explains that Jasper has stage three breast cancer and that there are a few options to discuss and choose from. 

" The sooner the decision is made the sooner you can start recovery."

The week ahead was filled with research and working from her family's estate. Her personal assistant dott helped rearrange in person meetings to web conference calls and transfer office calls to her in home office. Working more that usual to keep her mind busy and her thoughts from feeding the fear that has spread to her girlfriend. Looking over the options Jasper Decides on a double mastectomy to further prevent recurrence. The following month the surgery to remove both breasts had finished. Soon after Jasper undergoes chemo, in which time her girlfriend of the past four years leaves her. 

" I can't see you like this, I can't be here only to watch you die. I'm sorry I... I can't Jasper."

Fear has plagued her body and her life. Ruining everything cancer didn't. Now alone and weak, Jasper only relies on her assistant dott, her personal guard Ame and head maid( the only one allowed in her room or office). Work had become too taxing so she put in place a group of people who would run the business until she recovered. Time was passing and she wasn't getting better, skin pale, eyes shot, muscles, what muscles? She had become a sack of flesh and bone who could barely walk from her bed to her bathroom to puke. Albeit the distance from her bed to her personal master suite was the distance of small house.

Cold caps helped to prevent her from loosing all of her hair but thinning did occur. After twenty four months she was cleared of all cancerous cells and decided to continue with her legacy. After a year of the inability too look at herself in the mirror she decides on reconstructive surgery. DD implants to be exact. Once recovered she was happy, excited even. She had not only reclaimed her life but she had reclaimed her body. Her confidence could cause wrecks as she walked the streets. After meeting a new woman and telling her life story. They became somewhat serious. After a year of they decide to take it too the next level. 

A heated moment arises and Jasper sheds her shirt for the first time in another's company. The horror and disgust on her partners scrunched face had her lips turn. Jasper was reeling. Backtracking to the moment her ex left her. Fear once again taking root. Rushing out after small apologies of not feeling well, and a comment of 'forgot I had something tonight' Jasper received and no future contact. 

Shutting herself in, Jasper, couldn't stand the site of herself, she was broken, deformed, half a woman. Binding to keep from looking at them, feeling them. Remembering. 

Fucking paid woman fully dressed just to get what she needed from them. One escorts all but pushed her into her sex community. The introduction into BDSM changed her life forever. The fear of anyone touching or seeing her, thrown out of the window because she could handcuff them and blindfold them without being a creep. All was well; the women loved their time with her, most told her they didn't want her money they just wanted to see her on the regular. She didnt. Always moved on to the next, never got to close. Never wanted too. Until.

Until Garnet. Beautiful young, driven, built her business from the ground up. A true rags to riches story if ever one was told. Garnet had been known to love women, size, shape, height didn't matter. older than Jasper by a half a decade Garnet was rumored too have lost her fiancé to the unforgiving grip of cancer. She too allowed fear too grip her life and alter her perception of the world. 

Investing millions granted her a seat on Jasper' board. Meetings Jasper never attended. There was no need that's what the multiple paychecks sent out of her company account insured. This day Jasper was feeling lively and choose to sit in. Watching the disagreements. PowerPoints and multiple people arguing too take on or let go minor investors. Hilarious. Until Garnet quieted the room as she spoke. Her authority drove every male in the room to sweat. None dared to speak over her, or to take the floor from her. She was a Queen in her own right. Stamina and aura only born by royal blood. 

Entranced Jasper studied her, stripped her. From the large bun pulled to perfection low towards her neck to the silk shirt layed across her chest, concealing the lovely mounds she so tried to keep hidden away. Unfortunate. Locking eyes both women were unable to look away. Dismissing the meeting the two woman find themselves still starring as the inferior species files out to head home. They have work to do. 

" I'm Garnet Love, you're Ms Long. Sorry I took your spotlight."

 

In the face of Garnets conviction and command what professional words can Jasper form? None. So instead she does the one thing that has worked on woman since the beginning of time, she picked up her dominance she so willingly threw to the ground and teased.

 

" Took? I gave you the floor the moment you stood. Thought you had something to say. The way those animals ran out of here with their tails tucked between their legs proved my thoughts correct. Nice too meet you Ms Love."

" I should go, I have another meeting. Why miss the opportunity to scare some more..... Animals."

" Lucky animals. Drink. Later?"

" I'll let you know when and where."

Reaching into there wallets they both retrieve a business card engraved with their personal numbers. Taking the card Garnet turns on her high heels and leaves through the custom frosted glass doors. The rest of Jasper' day was uneventful to say the least. But her night was looking up once she received the phone call she had been waiting hours for.

Meeting Garnet at the most exclusive bar in town was as easy as breathing. Both woman known for their wealth. Their status made them celebrities amongst the poor. Sitting across from one another in a private area only seen by the bodyguards of either woman.

Jasper had never been so infatuated than she was with the Queen herself. Three hours of Undercover flirting had both woman panting and ready to take the night further. Stubborn they were. Waiting on the other to make the first move.

" Sorry for Interrupting, Ms love but we need to go, now."

With no further hesitation she lifts herself too leave. Reaching out a hand Jasper grips a wrist small enough to struggle in her grasp without touching her. 

" Let me walk you out."

" Please do. I'm Sorry I have to leave so suddenly. My time with you ended too soon. I hope we can get together again, sometime."

" It would be my pleasure."

Watching Garnet disappear behind the dark tent of her car had Jasper dialing the second number that came mind. She needed release. Once home she eased out of her stifling clothes and runs to the hot preorded bath. Soaking the different aches her body held of the day, Jasper is finally at ease, tension melting with every bead of sweat. 

One ache refused to subside. Dipping her hand in the deep tented pool of water Jasper quickly finds the distant pain and massages until the tension coils tight in her gut creating a cramp that no amount of potassium could sate. Dipping her fingers into her heat has the tub like a whirlpool. Sighs and grunts of her release. Calling out the only name on her mind. Gripping the edge of her tub has water splashing on her stepping towel. Ripples hugging tight against her body as she floats down from the high she so loved to chase.

Laying in bed every thought thought, every dream dreamed was of Garnet. The memory of her hung tight to every crevice of her crouded mind. Gripping at the simplest things, like hotdogs. A hotdog couldn't be seen entering someones mouth with Jasper wondering how Garnet' face would look as she fucked her throat leaving it dripping and open.

" Fuck."

Or how seeing a bird fly from her window without wondering how far Garnet would let her go while on her private plane.

" Fuck me!"

The next day was no better. Once again she saw Garnet everywhere. In her coffee, in her chair, on her lap. Under the desk giving Jasper the best head known to man. ' Fuck her' was right, because this wouldn't end until she had Garnet calling out her name in her sexy ass British tongue. 

Calling her assistant Mrs dott inside her office Jasper is all gruff.

" Whatever meetings are listed for tomorrow morning change them for today if possible. Is there Anything left for me to do today?"

" No ma'am Ms long, you have gone through your duties and half of my own. Is everything alright. You seem.... Stressed. Anything to do with Ms Love?"

" Excuse you, your my assistant not my therapist. Jealous?"

" Please, you know how I feel about you. I am not your type, I have gotten over it. I have been your personal life coach, assistant, and friend for nearly a decade and I have yet to see you so work starved. And it all seemed to happen after the meeting you attended yesterday. Come on, the only person that you haven't already knocked down a peg or five was Ms Love. What's on your mind?"

" We had drinks last night."

" Wow, you move fast."

" She has gotten in my head. I want her dott, more than I have wanted another woman since... Well. Anyways I can't stop thinking about her, she is In everything. Everywhere."

" Do you want her or do you just want to do her like every other woman you come across."

" That comment deserves to get you fired. I don't want to hurt her. I want to know her. "

" Have asked her the question yet? I know how important the answere is to you."

" No. Not yet. I'm worried that no matter her response I will still want her, she is dangerous dott. She just may have the power to do what cancer couldn't. What do I do?"

" Call her. And you have no meetings Tomorrow. Enjoy your three day weekend. If you need me call me. But call her first."

The rest of her day was spent thinking about Garnet. Her multi colored eyes. The dark tint of her lipstick accentuating the fullness of her lips. The fitted skirt suit, showing the curves of her ass and thighs. The lined muscle of her calves as she walked. The swish of her hips. Picking up her phone Jasper calls the only people who she could really rely on to help.

" Hi I want your best imitation of an African queen. The usual spot. I'll be there in twenty."

Driving only worsened the need to fuck Garnet. The bumps the speed the rushing air through her windows. She was hot and hungry. Stepping into her fuck house Jasper sets up. Candles and music fill the atmosphere with lust. A knock on the door and the voice of her bodybuilding bodyguard informed her of her midnight snack.

 

She was no Garnet but damned if she was sexy as hell. Her voice was no where near as smooth and deep as Garnet'. Skimming the line of annoying. Her dark eyes shone bright but was nothing like the brilliance of her Garnet'. She will do, even if only for tonight. She. Will. Do.

 

Escort..... what’s my name tonight? Jennifer , Amber? What pretty face has caught your attention? Made you fantasized about them? I’m her! You don’t want me to talk, I won’t. I will just be........ so what’s my name tonight?

“Garnet!, your name is Garnet. Strip. face forward on your knees, in front of the headboard.”

Watching the bright contrasting colors of each offensive item slide down the dark chocolate skin of her date of the evening had made her never ending thoughts of Garnet unleash into her subconscious. Memories of the goddess of light strutting in and dispelling the darkness of her life.

Now down to her underwear ‘Garnet’ removes her bra one strap at a time , swivels the peach clasps to the front and unhooks. Uncharacteristic of any woman she has ever watched remove such fabric. Pinching the materials at her sides she bends her body forwards. Showing off her toned ass and slim distant thighs that didn’t have the depth to hide her glistened lips. Stepping out of the matching piece she glances over her shoulder. Her profile was exceptional.

Once on the bed Jasper marches forward grabbing a silk scarf hidden in her nightstand. Gold and Purple really were her colors. Tying slim wrists to the board in front made mobility hard. This wasn’t about her date, this was about practicing her touch and her kiss and her love on the ‘real’ Garnet. Unlike this woman she wanted to get to know Garnet better, it wasn’t just carnal. She wanted glimpses into her heart, as well as her head. Garnet was to become more than a temporary lover. A potential girlfriend. An investment. She hoped one day she could somehow convince Garnet of marriage, now if only they could go out on another date. 

Lifting another darker silk scarf, Jasper blindfolds the obedient woman. Clouding her in darkness but also opening the many doors locking away her sensitivity. Never once kissing her lips or tasting her nectar, that was for her Garnet. Working her fingers across her awaiting pores, kissing and biting, she eventually slips her hand underneath and begins to stroke the slick pussy she knew ached for her. 

Once her fill in was thoroughly satisfied she dressed and left the play pin. Jasper laid in her bed fully dressed. Aware of her guard still outside she allowed her shelter and rest on the couch for the rest of the night. Thoroughly dissatisfied Jasper forces herself to fall asleep. The sunsets later that night and rises quicker that morning. Still drowsy and unrushed Jasper lounges while eating ice cream with her longtime protector and friend. 

" Ya know one of these days your going to get tired of these flings and want something more. What are you going to do then?"

"Hopefully have you to tell me too snap out of it..... Tell me to snap out of it."

" Who is she? She was cute, I mean really cute, but not your type."

" No not her, her name is Love. Garnet Love."

" Oh. Yeah the one we saw yesterday, the mistress everyone want to fuck. Now she deserves to be on every billboard in the country. She seemed to like you too. You haven't talked since have you? Just Call her. Whats the worse she could say?"

" I'm not interested in fake women. That's the worst she could say. Let's go to the gym. I'm too relaxed."

Standing she stretches and makes a beeline to her overnight bag. Standing too, her six. Annoyed and sick of the pity states.

" Hey, do me a favor when you put on your bra, think about what man has too. "

only the mess of her bed and the garbage left in the trash can was left in the pristine fuck lair. Her maid will clean up the mess made before her next tryst.

In the gym by five pm out by ten. Running. Boxing. Swimming and a long relaxing sit in the jacuzzi. Ame was with Jasper every step of the way. Urging her to keep pushing through the mountain of fat that Sat on her stomach and thighs. When it was time to box it was Jasper' turn to do the teasing. Let's back track to the mountains of fat sitting on Jasper.

Jasper, in all of her God like glory is naturally dark with a few light patches obscuring her perfect skin. Long thick locs of blonde. So blonde in fact that any amount of light seems to wash out the lite color she so tries to hold onto, causing her strands to seem platinum. Light auburn eyes that played with the colors of reds and golds. Standing six feet and three whole inches she Weighs two hundred pounds. With thirteen percent body fat. So yeah... No mountains of anything sat anywhere on her body, except for muscle. Muscles covered her body no matter the day nor time of month.

 

The drive to her home was the longest yet. Every light urged her to stop. Every neighboring vehicle urged her too pay attention to the road in front and not the woman she so needed in her life. The gym only heightened her senses and sexual frustration that lingered from the surgery. She couldn’t believe the time spent talking with Garnet has earned her way to the top conversations list. She needed her dreams to come to life. Jasper is tired of touching herself. She craves body heat, the feel of someone else's hands on her attention starved body. She needed Garnet to want her. 

“ I can’t continue like this, I have to call her.”

Speaking she asks her car to call ’Ms Garnet Love’. Ringing sounds through her speakers had Jasper almost hitting the cancel button . Good thing she didn’t because the next ring was cut short by the instrumental English accent of Garnet. 

“ Ms long? To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“ Ah, Ms Love , I assure you the pleasure is all mine. Are you busy? I wanted to ask you a few questions.”

“ If you are out and about then maybe a drive here will help you make those answers clear. You know where I live I trust? I will be waiting.”

“ Of course, see you soon.”

Hanging up Jasper rushes to call her assistant. Feeling both Unnerved and excited Jasper is all but willing to cry and laugh. Hoping that her assistant is able to find the address she so needs to visit and more importantly hoping she is closer to that destination than she is home.

“ Ms Long, is everything alright?”

“Yes. I need you to send me the address of Ms Love, as quickly as possible.”

“. Okay, done I sent a message to your car, just click on it and it should pop up in navigations. So, you took my advice? I hope she is the one. Is that all Ms Long?”

“ I did. Me too. Yes, thank you Ms Dotte, for everything.”

Following the simple orders given by her car Jasper soon hears the words she has been secretly longing for. ‘destination arrival in fifteen minutes.’

Patience renewed Jasper hurries through the evening traffic with finesse untaught. Once arrived Jasper reminds herself of the ‘friend’ she just left. 

“ Okay, so no sleeping with Garnet. She is worth more than second hand me. Although I did wash and brush my teeth, so maybe a long hug and a kiss wouldn’t hurt. “

Walking up the attendant who opens the large glass doors as a welcome. The entrance screams money. Golds traced in white making up the large porcelain floors and front desk. The chandelier as large as the shadow it casts. And the all white elevator. ‘ hmm, swanky.’

“ Ms. long I presume, Lady Love asked me to escort you up. If you will follow me.”

“ Of course.”

Once the top floor was reached the bell was rang and the smooth voice of Garnet rang through acknowledging both Jasper and the man standing adjacent. Once the doors opened the sweet scent of jasmine wafted through her soul. The attendant said his goodbyes as soon as Jasper leapt free of the confined space. 

“Please, come in. I made tea, if you would like a cup.”

The cool atmosphere. The sterile look of the floor in contrast with the furniture. The glass sculpture and decor made sure it wasn’t cluttered. The fresh white ceiling to floor curtains covering the wall to wall window. It definitely matched Garnets personality. Fresh Strong Edged Precision. 

“ sure. Nice place.”

“ I’m sure yours is better. Have a seat. So about these questions. How can I help you.”

‘ good straight to the point, you could start by submitting then fallow it up by stripping .’ Jasper subconscious snickered as the heat was felt rising on Jasper’ face.

“ you are one of the only women I know in business who is also openly lesbian. Why are you single? If not then I apologize for assuming.”

Strutting out of her stainless steel and white lacquer kitchen with two large mugs, Jasper nearly faints with the attire in which Ms love is flaunting. Underneath the cotton robe lay a red silk spaghetti strapped nightgown that inches closer to the peak of her thighs than her knees, red furry slippers with her hair straightened and swooped over her right shoulder. Diamond studs earrings gleaming in the low light and colored eyes powerful. The absurd image of her Kneeling to kiss her ring as would a low knight a kings. Damn Garnet better be the one because Jasper Kneeling? Fuck does she want to do it too. 

Whether home or in her office Garnet never has to pretend she holds authority, she radiates the title of 'Queen.' Everywhere she sat was her throne ,everywhere she stood was her stage. When she walks into a room she brings a wave, a tsunami of calm want. When she leaves that's when the devistation begins to fuck with your life, when she starts to walk away she takes every melecule of air with her, leaving you to peacefully suffocate as you watch the swish of her hips fade in the darkness surrounding you. 

Handing one mug to Jasper’ trembling hands she answers.

“ I am. And, I am. After my fiancé.... left me, I stopped caring. What are emotions but a hindrance. As far as why is concerned, I am not easy to please. I have tried my hand at multiple woman but none understood me. Neither did I want to take the time out to let them. So instead of feeling I would fuck them and leave them. I have been doing it so long now, I'm afraid that's all I know. I would be lying though If I said that I didn't want more. I do. but no one can deal with me for too long. Why are you so curious?”

“ Either you don’t have the time or the patience which one?”

“Patience. I want what I want, I worked hard to get what I want.”

“ unless your paying for pleasure I’m afraid it doesn’t work that way. I understand people have needs but I also understand the importance of putting myself before others. The thought of no one person being able to stand you for too long makes me want to laugh. You are a terribly funny woman. Great conversationalist. Absolutely breath taking to stare at. Hmm, ah well. Women in general intrigue me. I have bedded numerous and I still have yet to gain knowledge of who they are and what they want. Your so simple to please yet too complicated for it to last.”

“ Why are you here?”

“ I am tired of the formalities of the office. I want to know you. I think I know what you want. What I want to say could turn you on or make you call your attendant back up to escort me out. 

" Okay, so tell me, what is it that I so desperately want."

" To Submit. To let someone else take the lead for once. To be given what you give to women across the world.”

Jasper could hear the sharp intake of the surrounding air as it cuts through the silence. Garnet stiffened. Eyes glued, mouth ajar, Garnet was loosing control, her body betraying her at the very first chance. Quickly Garnet begins to speak, voice failing to project her usual confidence. Mouth opening and closing only allowing the tiniest squeak to leave.

" And what do you get, Ms Long."

" Pleasure. The knowledge that fantasies have been made to come true. That I am unforgettable."

" And who gives you pleasure? Who touches you, makes you yearn and beg to be taken? Who makes you scream?.... What of your fantasies Ms Long. Who fulfills them? May I?"

Swallowing hard at the implication that Garnet could possibly want to give Jasper what Noone else has. A slight tremble snakes through her groin and causes Jasper to shift in her seat. The heat trapped in the thick of her thighs seeping out to destroy everything in its path.

“ Every woman I come across I ask this particular question. No one has yet to surprise me with a memorable answer. Are you listening Garnet?”

Voice deeper and huskier than usual. Jasper senses Garnet’ current state and decided to go for the jugular. Dominant 101. Locking eyes with her potential submissive in hopes that she breaks first. She does. Garnet is putty in the heated Gaze of Jasper. 

“ I’m listening.”

“What is it about the female body that you find so attractive?”

Gaining her confidence Garnet smirks; the question she has been dying to answer for years. But no one was ballsy enough to ask, or curious enough. Locking eyes with the one who ' knows' her. Garnet almost feels confident enough to challenge. Almost.

“Look at me, really, look at me.” 

Standing , she removes the soft cotton shielding her skin from the chills soon to be upon her once removed. 

“Look at my eyes, that feminine, lustrous glint. Now my lips, the subtle curve that leads to my thickness, fuller than that monthly moon we all seem to love to fear. Notice my skin, see how I shine. Diamond. 

Neck long and slim, easy to take ahold and never let go. My girlish shoulders, protruding collarbone. The Hand fulls of my flesh, perky and round. The expanse of my ribs when compared to the defined curve of my waist. The way my hip bones disappear and my hips flare out. The tiny ‘v’ patch of hair that hides the shell of my womanhood, that holds the meat you so love to devour. Inhale the scent that is uniquely mine and so very womanly. Legs long and and plump. Hiding between them the tiniest pinch of light. Look at me.” 

Turning around. 

“Look at how my neck and back connect, the way they lay a continual harmony. The finest line connecting the two. Watch me. 

How the lithe muscles in my back sway as though I’m dancing to some unheard melody. The deep dimples In my back marking the change of territory. Ass like a shelf , unlike most of the women I am sure you have toyed. When I age I age with reverent grace. Do you see me?”

“Yes.”

“ Do you want me?”

“ Absolutely .”

“ Feel my skin. Soft. Hair, softer. spilling everywhere gravity wills it to go. I have the power to destroy kingdoms with a turn of my head. Does that turn you on?”

“ Completely .”

“ Good, because that is exactly what I see when I look at you. A woman. A force, unyielding to the laws of nature. A perpetual mark in time. That, is what I find most attractive about a woman’s body. A woman.”

“ your perceptions about women are simply, complex.”

“ As are your use for oxymorons are a dime a dozen.”

“ have you thought about that answer, before I asked?”

“Yes, it is my truth. Memorable?”

“ You haven’t kicked me out. Are my assumptions true? Do you want to submit.”

“To you?”

“ That wasn’t a question because, I already know the answer. “

Standing Jasper crosses the few feet distancing them, balances her weight on either side of the white leather armchair and leans into Garnet, noses so close to each other that Jasper was no longer taking in fresh air but instead breathing the sweet scent of vanilla that filled Garnets mouth only seconds ago. Stopping short, allowing Garnet to make the choice of continuing.

The war between business Garnet and bedroom Garnet commenced and boy was it hard to watch. Eyes darting from one side of Jasper' face to the other. Hands opening and closing wanting to reach out and touch, tongue licking her plump lips every few seconds trying to chase away the dryness that was closing in.

Beginning to back away Jasper is beyond disappointed, her dream girl was right in front of her all she had to do was poke out her lips. Closing her eyes to focus her senses on the smell of Garnet, Jasper is suddenly being pulled into hot lips and even hotter breath. The sensation great enough to forget her previous feelings of doubt and regret. 

her warm, dark skin has the luster of precious antique mahogany. Skin tastes of African honey. And looks rich against the fire of the red dress and like the darkness surrounded by the moon against the white of the chair. Her voice low for a woman and as sweet and clear as stream with the rich hum of a viola. 

Lips sliding, tongues tasting, teeth grazing Garnet moaning into Jasper as she filters it out into low throaty purrs. Gripping tighter Jasper is sure to break the seat if not released. Stepping back Jasper weighs her options. ‘No sex, doesn’t mean I can’t touch or tease. Right?’

“ Please, don’t go, you were right, I want that.”

“ Want what?”

“I want to be yours.”

A hint of sadness flashes through Jaspers face, eyes darken, lips turn down, brows furrowed, heart racing, breath held captive by her burning lung and aching temples. 

“ you don’t know what your asking. Being mine is.... Difficult... I don't tolerate misbehavior. Talking back. I want you Garnet, but being with me and being mine are two different scenes.... Let's just take it slow. I won’t have sex with you tonight but I do want to see you bound and begging.”

“ Show me what it means to belong too you, I want to be both. I’ll do anything. “

“ Garnet...... Take me to your room, find me two scarves .”

Following the well lit paths too the double doors hiding the place all of her dreams would come true. Leading the way Garnet fetches the expensive silk scarves and finds herself back in front of Jasper handing her the keys to her demise.

“ Take off your gown.”

The large custom made canopy bed adorning the middle was magnificent the drapery only added to its fairytale nature. Tying Garnet’ perfect wrists together Jasper leads her to one poster and ties her tight too it. The other she blindfolds Garnet.

“ I won’t gag you because I would rather you have your voice the first few times so I can gauge how far you can go. No safe-word yet. No talking. Unless to ask me too stop, is that understood?”

“Yes.”

“How are you with spanking?”

“ I don’t know.”

“ That’s quite alright. Just relax for me, I won’t hurt you, and you can always say stop, I will do so immediately as well as untie you.”

Walking away Jasper admires the beautiful Nubian Queen she has bound before her. Her controlled nature is still, her breathing unheard as she waits for the sign all women give when ready. After what felt like hours Jasper slowly lifts her shoulder, eyes watching Intently as Garnet' head whips across her shoulder, ears following the slight shift of the shirt. 

“ I’m still here 'Love'.”

Jasper whispers into the air. Garnet forcefully releases a breath she wasn’t even sure came from her lips. The feather light steps could almost pass as a thought as Jasper strode just behind Garnet. The blindfold heightened Garnet’ other senses ten fold. Kisses tasted sweeter. Touches were more frenetic. Perfume and sweat mingled like ecstasy infused breath. What surprised Garnet the most was how well she heard certain things – like Jasper unbuttoning her blouse. What she would have given to touch her skin right now. How fair was it for Garnet to stand naked in the middle of the bedroom while Jasper stood clothed,Her fitted, stylish, expensive clothes that Garnet wanted to shred with one flick of her wrist.

Jasper is freaking out...this is happening. She is here, naked, with me. I am in control. Close enough now to feel the heat emitting from the body behind her. Jasper licks Garnet' skin, then purses her lips to blow out cool air.

 

Jasper kisses her shoulder the sharp gasps and shallow Moans given through out has invigorated Jasper to continue. Warm lips meets the air cooled skin of her neck. Tracing down to those beautiful dimples she once talked about. Muscles expanding and contracting to the slow rhythm of Jasper’ travel. Biting and licking her ass Jasper is enthralled by the otherworldliness of Garnet. Hips thighs legs all payed close attention too. 

“Turn around 'Love'.”

Turing to face Jasper, Garnet is all breaths. Body leaking every worry, every thought of embarrassment through the countless waisted breaths and the leak of her nether region. Removing her blindfold. Eyes of liquid gold meet two beautifully colored eyes. One glazed eye glowing in a luminescent hazel and the other whitened, washed out by the moon. Made up of glitter she glistens in the band's breaking through the windows.

“My GOD , you are absolutely beautiful Ms Love.”

Whimpering Garnet keeps quiet as commanded, Jasper takes note and smiles as she rewards Garnet with a Heated kiss. Left Hand traversing upwards to Garnet’ neck while the other holds tight at her waist. Every word of praise and admiration leaked through every pass of their lips. Delving lower Jasper pecks and nips her jaw down to her neck and collarbone. Making sure to leave no trace that she was ever there. That would be saved for later. Lower to her breasts swollen with desire, nipples round and hardened. 

Swirling the chocolate tips makes Jasper ache, flesh warmer the lower she migrated. Soft Flattened tummy so warm in her mouth she almost wished to bite down. She didn’t. Only kisses and small samples tonight. The little patch of curls splayed across her lap was a treat to Jasper. Closing in to lick the lovely lips Jasper becomes dizzy the intensity of Garnet’ desire and need to release is too much . Standing Jasper commands her. 

" Are you ready for me? Are you wet enough to take me?"

Another whimper escapes Garnet as Jasper basks in her scent inhaling deeply, replacing old stale air with Garnets arousal. Hoping her scent will infuse with her so much that it will always be apart of her. A known fact.

" I must say ' Lady Love', you are a very good listener and an even better submissive, but I want an answer. Are you?"

" Yes, I promise I am."

Taking a risk to her sanity Jasper is made up of nothing except their nerves made up of energy. Wanting so badly to see how many fingers could fit, stretching her, Fucking her until the only eligible phrase she could mutter was ' yes, Jasper. Fuck'. Dipping a finger across the saturated fabric, Jasper is at a lost for words. The slick preparing Garnet is like liquid velvet. Panties so wet she could wring the juices into a six ounce cup to sip like aged scotch, made infused with their air their soil, their lives. But that was her secret. Distracting herself meant Distracting Garnet, which equals no sex.

" Unfortunately not. I don't think you are Garnet. You see, that's the thing about promises though Mrs Love. Easily broken."

“ Spread your legs for leverage, I am going to spank you fifteen times. No one will be the same. Instead the pain will increase with each one passing. Count, aloud. I want to hear you.”

 

To Jasper spanking involves more than simply smacking away at a woman's ass and she never spanked out of anger. She was always gentle yet assertive. resting her dominant hand on Garnet' ass Jasper gently stroked her and gave it a few more languid kisses and pat's , appreciating every rounded edge of its entirety. Becoming one with the beautiful plump flesh begging her to take. Preparing Garnet as she was about to begin, each touch as deceptive as the next. 

" I'm going to start, but this is just warm up, you don't have to count yet. Are you ready"

" Yes."

" Good, now just relax for me.....Good girl."

Jasper began her spanking lightly, moving slowly through the warm-up strokes to either cheek. In no rush to leave. Jasper maintained a painfully slow rhythm. One slap then the Aftercare of a rub and a wet kiss.

Sighs that could barely register as a whisper filters through the air, carrying along with it the light clapping noises.

" Your doing so well, Garnet. I'm going to start now. Count."

The first was with a closed flat hand the sound could be heard as a secret between them. The sensations were dull but the anticipation of what came next made her gasp.

"One. Two. Three. Four......"

By the tenth slap, Garnet could barely stand on her own. Ass an angry red. Abuse aloof the screams and tears being forced from its captor. One hand holds on to Garnet' waist keeping her steady.

" That's enough for tonight, I am very pleased. You have done.."

" No. Please. Don't stop, I can do it. I can make it to fifteen."

Jasper knew that going any farther would put Garnet at risk, and safety for her was the number one priority. Jasper didn't want to stop, she wanted to see Garnet, unable to stand or walk. Sit. But that could come later, scaring her away now would only hurt her. Deflecting instead of insulting was the best route to take, for both sakes. 

" I know you can, but I on the other hand need God, damned minute. I am going to Untie you, can you stand?"

" Barely, I may need to lean on you."

" Of course, that's why I am here. For you."

Standing between the bound arms of Garnet, Jasper gently kisses her. Reassuring the former that she won't let her fall and not be there to catch her. Unlocking her right wrist Garnet tumbles down elbows hitting the tender flesh of shoulders. Head finding the crook of Jasper' long neck. 

" Thats it, Ive got you."

Gently laying Garnet on her stomach Jasper begins her Aftercare procedure. Lazy touches to her back, neck, thighs, arms. Gentle kisses on her cheek. Making sure to pronounce every whispered word clearly. 

" I am not leaving you, would you like some water?"

" I.... I.... Don't leave."

" Listen to me Love. I will not leave you. I think we could both use some cool water, then I will lay with you. Is that okay?"

" ....... Yes."

Stepping out to grab a bottle of water and small cup and a straw, Jasper makes her way back. Pouring a few ounces in the small cup Jasper leans in to let Garnet drink through the straw without her having to move. Once she has had her fill Jasper takes her fill, and softly lays next to and lifts Garnet to lay on top of her. Covering their hot bodies with the silk sheet they just lay. Breathing shallow. Skin cooling. Time passing.

" I am so proud of you Garnet. You are a natural. Beauty unmatched. Voice like the heavens opening up for the first time to prove it's existence. I would love too become your domme one day. Perfect."

A single Moan and a quick snuggle is all that's received before sleep captures both women.

Neither woman had slept sharing a bed since their partners left. Neither woman trusted anyone enough to be that vulnerable and yet here they lay arm in arm a single day after they had met. Was this because of each other. Or does mind over matter hold true? Dreams were for dreamers, why dream when everything you had ever hoped for lay right beside you. 

The endless clouds pulling at her eyelids too open and fill the world with hope, love and every beautiful desire held within, Garnet is the first to peak through. Eyes dancing over the peaceful giant laying facing away from but still cuddled closely next to her. Feet intertwined. In the light, in the atmosphere, in this bed Jasper looked younger, healthier. Happier. Easing out of her firm mattress Garnet tips to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. In the kitchen Garnet decides on breakfast instead of lunch.

The Sunday sun rising lights the darkness behind closed eyelids. Jolting awake Jasper hears the distant clang of pot and pans. Body sore, she had never slept in her binding before, and now she knows why. Hard nipples had no room to grow. Sweat made her feel Clammy and less than fresh. Skin raw. Damp. Malleable. Needing a shower but not wanting to leave Jasper shyly tips to the front of the house where the delicious smell of honey and butter slapped the sleepiness right out of her eyes. 

" Good afternoon. I trust you slept okay? I made a small breakfast, for lunch if your hungry. If you have to leave I completely understand."

Good afternoon 'Love', I have never slept in. What time did we end up going to bed? I slept..... Peaceful. And breakfast sounds great."

"I have a question but please feel free to tell me to mind my own business. I respect your need for privacy."

"If you are asking, then I am assuming you think i have an answer. Hopefully I don't disappointe."

"Why are you binding? I noticed when I woke up. Half of your shirt was unbuttoned, I know it's uncomfortable."

" After cancer I decided on a double mastectomy the scars I have aren't what woman see as beautiful. They changed me, and how women view me. A while later I wanted breast implants they used the scars left from the... The scars are deep and ugly. I used to love them, until the last woman who saw them left me. They don't see me as a woman. But that's neither here nor there."

" I won't pretend to understand the battles you have in your head. Your beautiful, anyone who looks at you can see that. I see it. Besides, It wouldn't bother me, I have a few scars of my own........ I'm sure you want to shower, I have period clothes for you to wear."

" As long as its not underwear."

" Ew, gross. No. Just sweatpants and a (xxxxx) shirt."

" What are you doing with a (xxxxx) shirt. "

" I like being comfortable. Would you like to shower or not? I'm not really ready for you to leave. Food won't be done for another twenty."

" Thanks Garnet, that would really help me a lot. I'm not going anywhere, unless you kick me out."

" Hasn't crossed my mind. Yet."

" Well, then I guess I will have to be on my best behavior. Or worse if you prefer."

Grabbing the clothes Garnet is letting her borrow Jasper steps into the bathroom and strips. Bind scars so deep, red and tender she all but shouts as its removed. Looking at herself in the mirror she almost sees herself as perfect. Almost. Will Garnet? Letting the hot water hit her was the worst mistake as her binding sores sting worst than tears in her eyes. Turning the nob to let the cool water mix in with the hot, Jasper melts as the warm water washes away the sweat and last night's arousal. Sighing she washes the deeper smut with Garnet' rainwater body wash and her hair with lavender shampoo and conditioner. Feeling better Jasper carefully dries and dresses. 

Once back in the kitchen Garnet’ eyes alight as the first contact of the day is made. Standing behind her Jasper wraps defined arms around the smaller womans waist. And kisses her shoulder. She tastes of fire and lust. Turning around Garnet Hugs her back making her racing heart find the rhythm of Jasper' heart. Perfect. Wrapping her small arms around Jasper felt right, but when Jasper winced and pulled away Garnet knew the issue wasn't with her.

" The bind. Let me see. I may have some cream to ease some of your pain."

Red faced and scared Jasper was two seconds from grabbing her things and going home. Wanting Garnet to see her ,touch her, kiss her, lick her.finger her. Fuck her. But not ready to lose her yet. 

" Er. I'm fine, really just a little sore. "

" Okay. But listen too me. I'm not like Those other women, I have seen pain and scars, drains, gauze, tape. I have seen how bodies cry. I have cried. I have lost and no scar is made without a story. Your scar should tell others that you survived, you are not a freak, you are not a half of the woman you were born as. "

Tears glistening, Cheeks stained and breaths too frightened to make a sound. With a sad whimper of what's to come Jasper lifts her shirt over her head and quickly covers her chest with her arm. The binding scars are blood red and the pain shows in how deep they cut. Rushing into action Garnet assures Jasper that she has a first-aid kit in her bathroom. 

" I am coming back with supplies. I'm not running."

Retrieving the box, Garnet returns. Soft hands clean and gently apply the clear salve. the multiple disconnected scattering of each lesion paint Jasper in abstract. Now face to face Garnet meets Jasper' eyes and lifts a hand to gently caress her salt kissed Cheeks, as reassurance. 

" I Promise I won't leave you Jasper. Let me take care of you. Let me heal all the open wounds of your heart. All the hurt that you have experienced. Let me be the woman to change the way you see yourself. Let me show you what I see."

Tears still falling Jasper drops her arms. Garnet gently continues treating Jasper' marks. Once finished she looks up to announce that she is done, no words escape as she sees Jasper' tightly closed eyes and dripping the saddest tears she had ever witnessed. Looking back down to the discoloration of the defaced skin, she kisses the healed flesh. Lips as soft as heated cotton. Gasping Jaspers eyes fly open too watch the unthinkable. Eyes flutter closed as Garnet moves from one breast to the other. Saliva mixing with the saltiness of the fallen tears. Kissing up her chest. Collarbone. neck. Jaw. Cheek. Tears running. Hearts flooding. Words flowing. 

Gripping her chest Garnet squeezes the with enough force to awaken the nerves underneath. Expelling the contents of her lungs Jasper closes her eyes as her head rolls back. A sigh slips through her teeth. At the realization a blush creeps through her skin enough to make Garnet smile, eyes sparkling with admiration. Longing. Hope. Gently she surrounds her breast with her lithe hand and speaks the only way she knows how. Truthfully.

“ you are beautiful, perfect, they are perfect. You never have to be ashamed or afraid of me. You are magnificent. A survivor. A warrior. Mine. May I? May I please have you? “

" you. You don't have to say that. I'm...."

" Alive. You are alive."

Lips crashing together, pussy throbbing too the beat of their hearts. Tears mixing together. Further prooving their connection, two halves becoming one. Is it possible too love someone a day after meeting them? Or is what Jasper' feeling is finally finding someone who sees her as her and not her faults? But what is that to say about Garnet? 

A startling growl escapes from somewhere in Jasper' direction, causing both lips to cease as laughs escape.

" let me fix you a plate?"

" Thank you Love, for everything. What you said.... Thank you."

Eating, both woman have a full second plate feeding each other small bites here and there. Bodies so close they feed off each other, giving and taking heat and energy. Unable to keep their eyes off of each other the two find it hard to not tease, taunt, kiss. The teasing was aggressive enough to leave both women needing a cold shower. Jasper will have to settle for wet wipes as Garnet endulges in the large multi head steam shower. 

" So what do we have planned today 'love'." 

" Want to start a series with me tonight?"

" Depends, what are you thinking?"

" How about, head to the gym and we decide we when return. Together!"

" No gym, I am not prepared for that. But ' show night' I can get in to.

" Lay with me."

" I'm afraid if I did, I wouldn't want to get up. Later, I promise."

Smiling the two women are content with the three foot distance as they joke. Laugh an try to come across a show befitting of their time. Coming across an LGBT. Friendly show the two get comfortable with blankets and butter salted popcorn that Sat between them.

Hands touched each time they reached for a kernel. Eyes lingered on each other. The show itself only aided as relief when eyes got tired of side Eyeing. Pinkies like hooks. The double pack of popcorn was disgaurded within the first episode. Most packs comes in two's. So it's no coincidence when two lips two tongues and two souls came together as Garnet removed the popcorn separating them and crosses the space to sit atop of Jasper. Hips protruding, knees on either side of Jasper and arms linked behind the larger woman's neck. 

" I need you Jasper, without the bondage this time, just your skin on mine. Unless your not comfortable. I'll take you anyway I can. I just want you Jasper."

Stunned Jasper is still stuck on the first part of Garnets statement. She 'needs me?.' What does that mean? Does she need Jasper to fuck her or does she need Jasper as a person? Eyes no longer leaking but still showing signs of her vulnerability.

Lifting the large shirt that tried to hide the wonderfully full body of Garnet. Fingers glide across the smooth plains as the shirt is removed. Like unwrapping a gift, even knowing the contents. Aroused. Elated. Hungry. Jasper slowly tosses the linen to the floor. Following the dips and contours of the dark skin before her. Each touch timed. Taking pleasure in sending Garnet' Breathless body into shivers. Tongue leaving the comfort of its home to trail the single mole that tattooed the length of her long neck. Tendons flexing with the small movements allowed to her by the tight grasp fisted in her slightly tousled hair.

Gentle kisses rewarded to her the night before now forgotten as teeth graze. Bites. Bruises. Dark skin reddening under the forceful ministrations of Jasper' heated mouth. Sighs turn to Moans. Moans to gasps, gasps to silent screams. Garnet begins to grind down on the breadth of Jasper' hips. Feeling the heat through the thin panties gracing Garnet' womanhood. Jasper liked licking her flavored skin. Grazing the flat surface of the statuesque figure before her. Sexual tension so thick no samurai mater could ever dream of cutting through it.

 

Body like her own personal stalker. Possessive to the curves that were lining her. Unrelenting it is. Shackling the deep bends of her being. Shaped by the rhythm and gravity of this earth.

Releasing her hold, Jasper looks deep into the glazed eyes. Wondering what it would feel like to have their body connect. To have their pussies sliding across one another. To feel them coming together. 

"What do you want out of this?"

" What do you mean?"

"What do you expect? Am I another quest?"

" Am I?"

" No, your not."

"I don't know how long this will last but I want everything from this."

" Everything? What do you want?"

" I want to feel how tight you are. How deep you go. Too see if you get wet for me or if you drip for me. I want to hear your Moans and feel your body lose grip with the reality it knows. I want to be what Noone else was smart enough to be. I need, you moaning my name. Laughing. Smiling. I want to see the day you are so comfortable around me that you would strip and touch yourself with a single glance. I want to see you happy, Jasper. Let me make you happy."

" I..... I want to trust you, hell, you not running away from me. The feel of your tongue on my... The way you look at me..... I trust you, and that terrifies me 'Love'. Just because I am used too pain doesn't mean I want to revisit it. "

" Jasper I understand more than you think, I'm so willing to give my heart to the right person that it can be too much, I have been alone for far too long, my 'Glenda' wouldn't want that for me, I know. Fear has stunted me. Loving someone who has the potential of dying. "

"Everyone dies."

"I don't think I can go through it again. But I want you. I don't know why, but I trust you too. "

Jasper' business phone ringing sends their foreheads to meet. And a sigh to break through the quiet. 

" I have to get that. It's my business phone."

Removing her legs from around Jasper, Garnet leaves to her bedroom to grant privacy to Jasper.

****

Twilight had long descended upon her beautiful high rise presidential suite once Jasper was finished. Walking through the sudden darkness to the open double doors of the bedroom. Even in the consuming darkness she could see the statue of her fierce darkened angel standing before her. White lace shimmering like the blinking stars ahead. Yin and yang , light and dark. Contrasting. she stood the embodiment of life.

Music bounce off of walls and into perky ears as Garnet begins to dance, hips swaying arms twisting, moonlit gaze never leaving Jasper’ bright red- Golden eyes. Taut muscles interrupting the flooding light oozing through the windows , shimmering with every loose movement. Defying gravity with her form Garnet moves in closer, still not in arms reach. Ass lifting and dropping, back imitating a snake, shedding off the layers of grit forced upon her personality over the years. Every negative thought or memory moved to the back, for now the only thing in the forefront is Jasper’ pleading eyed , worried lips and heavy breaths.

" are you watching me? Of course you are. You love the way my body moves uninterrupted. How my muscles live and breath. The feel of my skin. How I fit so well with your body. Do you want to touch me?"

" You know that I do."

"Do you still want me bound?"

" Yes, atleast in the beginning. I want you to ride me."

" I'm yours to command, just tell me your wish Jas."

" you know what I need. And where I want you. Only take off your bra."

Grabbing the supplies needed Garnet presents her signature walk down the catwalk, long legs making the length of the bedroom in just seven strides. Standing next to the bed post that held her captive just hours ago Garnet waits for the next command. Electricity firing through each nerve ending. Thoughts of what will come next takes over her body. Remembering the breath on her neck the gravelly voice full of lust and want slapping in her ears and causing her breath to hitch. The callosed hands gripping down her slippery skin. The thickness of her finger grazing through her lips and tickling her clit. 

"Fuck."

Jasper is unmoved, waiting watching. Loving the view of the dangerous woman who has the power to kill what's left of her. Jasper is beyond excited, lips quirking, tongue wet with desire, breaths more like gasps, legs like jello. 

" Tsk, Mrs 'Love' you have a terrible mouth, i will have to fix that."

" How? What are you going to do?"

" Why Lady Love, I will just have to Stuff it.... Place one scarf around your eyes, tight, make sure you can't see. On the bed on your knees. Hold out your hands, wrists together."

 

“Can you remember how good I look to you naked? Because I’m forgetting as I look too your beauty . blinding.” 

“I remember.”

Only the click of handcuffs are heard.

“ Tell me what you want.”

“ You, all of you! The you, you haven’t shown anyone else. “

“ Not good enough, tell me what you need from me in this moment. The more in depth you go the easier it will be for me to please you.”

“ You, writhing underneath me, screaming my name.”

“ In due time , Ms Love . My last time asking before I release you, and walk away. What are your fantasies. Let me bring them to life, as you do for me.”

Embarrassment rising the color of her cheeks as she tightly closes her eyes beneath the sudden weight of the blindfold. Mind racing, blood pumping, limbs shaking and lungs like that of an air proof coffer. Which only worsen as she hears the faint foot steps approaching and the the piercing jingle of the handcuff keys.

“ I want you to spank me, choke me , and then take me somewhere I have never been before. I trust you to take care of me Jasper. But I am nervous. Scared that I may not satisfy you.”

"Stand."

The clank of metal hitting oak is heard before feet stilled and breath caught up to her. Chest heaving out deep bellowing breaths as quickly as one second can pass. Her skin reminded her of a clear dim lit night. Every star imaginable showing itself to the world, piercing through the never ending darkness of space.

The kiss shook walls as Jasper crashed against Garnet, feeling the bruises rise and lips swell, teeth clanked with every opening, tongues tangled, weaving through, threatening to get bitten. Wanting to devour the lips that spoke such truth, such love.

Garnet responded with the ardor Jasper had hoped to elicit. Garnet' arms wished to slip over Jasper' head to rest on her shoulders, as their tongues continued to explore each other’s mouths with the sort of abandon only two helpless women in love could inspire. Jasper briefly opened her eyes to check her reaction. She was sure her eyes were closed beneath the soft fabric. Pressing upon her, pushing her knees into the bed and Garnet' back into the post while her hand traveled up Garnet’ leg. The butterflies she harbored in her stomach flew to the other parts of Jasper' body that begged for more excitement. Touches. Kisses. Sex. Was it possible for Jasper to completely make love to Garnet with everything she had? 

 

The taste of her skin on her descent to her pussy, still wrapped like a present in her dainty white lingerie set fire too her already heated loins. Taking off the blindfold Garnet' gaze met hers, a far contrast to what she had enjoyed with the women she had bedded a day ago . A far contrast from the prior weekday, when she blindfolded Garnet' wannabe to keep her from seeing her face as she came to her idols image. Jasper yanked down her panties and plunged her tongue into Garnet' wet slit. Garnet lurched up the bed post , crying out as if Jasper had gone straight for her sensitive clit. 

That's exactly what happened. Fair reaction?

Jasper wanted to hear Garnet moan and feel her shudder beneath her thick and talented tongue. Nothing would take the attention off of her own wet thighs and pert nipples like her worshipping Garnet'. It’s how she liked to make love, all attention was given. Grabbing her thighs and pushing her legs into the air. Her bare feet dangling in the sliver of moonlight allowed into the room. Garnet’ fingers gripped the bed post, until it creaked. Covers being pulled away from the bed and more to the floor as Jasper began to test different positions. Ass deep into her grasp, Garnet' Back arched, eyes fluttering in either direction, mouth opened. always. Allowing one gasp after another to wrack her body. The more she screamed, the harder Jasper sucked her clit and surrounded the opening of her body with her tongue. She tasted like burning desire. She smelled like clean sweat. Energy. She was so alive that Jasper braced her own body for Garnet' orgasm. Not hard to predict. Her tongue was enveloped with her essence, as Garnet' head hit the sides of the wood. Jasper barely let her ass hit the cool air or allowed her to come down from her climax before she was unlocking one handcuff from around the bedpost. Locking her wrists back together in front of her body, and her next command rained down hard on Garnet' ears.

" On your knees, Turn around. I want your feet dangling off the bed."

Blindfolding Garnet again Jasper was ready to finally please Garnet the way they had both been yearning. Finding the second scarf Jasper wraps the expensive fabric four times around her neck. Tying the two tails to make one knot Jasper asks Garnet if she is comfortable. Once given the okay to proceed Jasper holds on to the tail of the left over fabric.

" You won't be able to speak, so if you touch me I will take it as a sign of you using your Safeword. Do not touch yourself okay?

Shaking her head down and up, Jasper proceeds. Caressing the heated flesh of Garnet had become a habit tasting her was absolutely intoxicating. Addicting. 

" Lean forward a bit, your weight will help me choke you, we are both in control of that. Good girl. A little more. Perfect baby. Remember to stop, just touch me."

Holding tight of the scarves tail Jasper rests the elbow side of her left forearm between Garnet' shoulder. Pulling. Her right arm opens wide and swings forward. The sting of the flogger was a surprise to Garnet. She had assumed Jasper would be using her hand like last time. The bite of the folded leather at the tip, bit into her skin so deep, a scream was forced through the confinement of the fabric encasing her neck. Again the sharp 'whoosh' sound as it cuts through the air was the only way to time the sting that announced itself on seconds later. 

The choking increased. Loving the feeling of her life in the hands of another. The bite of the leather became too much to bare, but Garnet knelt, unmoving. Senses telling her to run, forgetting her safe word. Shaking uncontrollably, giving into the pain. The smack of the heavy flogger hitting the floor went unnoticed as three large fingers paved there way inside of her closed yet sopping pussy.

"Nnnuuugh , Mmmnn."

Garnet' gasps and groans were as intense as they had been their times together in her dreams. When her thick fingers slipped inside of her and brought her to orgasm with only a thrust of her hand and a flick of her wrist. Garnet’ inner walls had clutched Jasper until she could no longer feel her fingertips. Cries of pleasure had deafened Jasper. The sight of her lean body screaming for Jasper’ had been the most erotic thing she had ever seen in her life. That’s what Was focused on when strong hands felt down her body to grip the hard rubber between them and enters her drenched tavern . 

Pounding the thick eleven inch phallas deep into Garnet' opening has Jasper needing to hold Garnet, kiss her. Rhythm controlled yet unforgiving. Jasper is in her element, taking whats hers and owning it so good it never thinks to leave. Choke hold tightening still even as her hand cramps she pushes through. Garnet is weightless. Drifting. A world of no pain, no thoughts. Just existing. A dark room with a single dim light is all that she sees, unfocused Garnet is pass the line of caring. She is so close to purity she is sure her fiancé will soon come into view and take her home. 

Reaching her free hand between Garnet' thighs Jasper is met with slick that could create puddles. Rubbing her clit with enough force to give Garnet release the fastest way she knew how. All is lost, the body shivering in front of her, no screams were heard no breaths or sighs. Just Jasper as her exerted muscles tells her to spasm and to groan. Everything stops as Jasper feels a firm, heavy tug on the silk in her hand. 

Letting the grip slip through her hands to lay Garnet down Jasper quickly turns her over. Removing the metal that had joined her wrists. Jasper can clearly see her breathing has slowed, her glass stained eyes lifeless. This isn't the first time Jasper has experienced this type of high. Quickly Jasper removes the scarf around her neck and her blindfold as she speaks to Garnet.

" Garnet, honey I know you can't really understand what it is I'm saying, But I want you too know that I am right here. Come back to me Garnet. "

Gripping her face she looks into Those eyes once again and sees a light, far but reachable.

" Thats it baby, come back to me; Jasper. "

" nnnnngh...."

Cuddling behind Garnet, Jasper continues to respond to her Aftercare procedures.

" Good Girl honey. Can you hear me 'Love'? I know that you may feel lost, scared, or maybe even free from all pain, but baby that world is not real. I am. Your going through subspace. Just come back to me Garnet, everything will be okay. You have made me so happy tonight. I am so proud of you ''Lady Love'."

"Mmmmmm, what."

"It's altight, let's take a bath together. I won't leave you for long. Just to run the water. Don't move. I will be right back."

Rushing too the bathroom Jasper quickly runs the water, checks the temperature, gathers soaps, wash cloths, towels and oils. Back at Garnet' side she gently lifts her.

" Hey baby. You with me?"

" Yes, I'm here."

Eyes glistening lips spreading, nose burning Garnet cries. Pain, lose, the feel of the weight of the world crashing back down on her shoulders. Garnet knows what happening but she is unable to stop herself from crashing.

" It's okay, Garnet, your okay. I know it hurts right now, but it will pass, you are not alone. I won't let it consume you, I promise. I have you baby. I won't let you go."

Easing Garnet in the tub, Jasper steps in behind her. Back against chest they sit. Wrapped in the warm silk of the comforting oils and hot water. With her arms wrapped around Garnet, holding her tightly, the tears stop, her breathing calms and her mind eases. 

"I am sorry, I.... Im sorry."

" What for Love? You were the embodiment of bliss. You did so well. Made me so happy. You really are the perfect sub. Equal."

" I have seen people reach it, talk about. Brought people back from it. I have never once experienced it myself. It was. Warm, light. Safe. I'm glad I am back with you though. Thank you."

" Your complete trust in me is all the pleasure I could ever need. "

" Oh no, I didn't get to please you. I just want to please you. Your so gorgeous. God, am I a pillow princess?"

" Oh, but baby you have. That's all you do when I am with you. Relax now, Love."

Idly oil soft hands wash the dark skin of the one she calls 'hers'. Skimming the surface of the water, Jasper underneath her. She lays, head the only part of her body touching Jasper. They sit in the coziness of each other until the water cools and they head to bed. They lay together, recycling the air between them, until their synchronized phones alerts them of their work day. 

" Hey, look at me."

" I'm fine Jasper, I promise."

"I know you are, but I think it's best if we stay in, together."

" We have work Jasper, that's impossible were not skives. "

Unaware of the role in which she is playing in the decision Jasper has made, Garnet continues trailing close behind, beside Jasper, even reaching out to touch. Jasper notices these to be signs of the subdrop continuing. Leaving Garnet right now whether she believes she is okay or not, it is jasper' responsibility to ensure the overall safety of Garnet. 

" Please, stay with me? You may be alright but I need you. Stay with me?"

" Of course, I will call my assistant to let her know that I won't be in, I may have work calls come though. Is that alright?"

" Yes, I will do the same. Ditto, about the work calls."

After the phone calls to their assistants are made and the confirmation of meeting times via phone are made the two woman order breakfast from the local ihop that the on shift bodyguard will retrieve. Sitting on the sofa threaded together like the plush throw that lay over them, Garnet shivers. Holding her close Jasper whispers sweet, naughty nothings in her ear. 

" Thank you, for making me stay Jasper, I'm sorry this is lasting so long. I really hoped that I was okay."

" I understand, but don't ever do that again. Who knows what would have happened if you went into work, let alone drive. I can not lose you Garnet. Not like that, not because of me."

" I'm sorry Jasper, it won't let that happen again."

Hours have passed since their breakfast. Five businesses calls were answered and emails were written, still they lay in each others arms. Warm and at ease. The moment Garnet sprints too the bathroom and stays for ten minutes, is the moment Jasper knows it has passed. They both had been holding their morning piss, in order to stay close. Smiling Jasper is also relieved that she can also clear her bladder and take her last call of the afternoon out on the balcony. 

 

*****

The fallowing weeks went by in phases of fast and slow motion. Everyday the two texted and called. Planned to eat dinner at an exclusive restaurant of Garnet' choosing. Didn’t happen as often as the had hoped. Unfortunately the two would not be able to see one another, Because of missing Monday a lot of appointments were moved around and added to both schedules. Garnet' home definitely felt strange without Jasper, even though only there a couple of days the home now felt more like a space of rest. She missed Jasper. Jasper did everything in her power not to think about how all of a sudden the loneliness seemed more palpable than her years of being alone. Garnet was quickly becoming a necessity. Exhausted the two would often fall asleep once they hit the bed. Listening to the heavy sighs and light snores swimming through to their dreams. Phones dead upon awaking.

Often times on they would retime their scheduled breaks to fit their self assigned lunch breaks. one was usually always busy so one or the other would call, to remind the other of their timed lunch date. Because there businesses are across town from from one another, they could only use that time to talk, or have phone sex. More often than not, they would end the call in labored breaths and hushed tones. 

It's now their second Friday apart and the plans for this weekend are that they are to stay at Jasper’ estate. Food is to be prepared the gym is to also be used at any time. Swimming pool is avaliable as well as a jacuzzi. And her personal on call masseuse. But Jasper didn't plan to use half of the amenities listed. 

" Hey babe."

"I like it when you call me that. I miss you calling me 'Love' though. So call me that. Oh, and honey I would prefer if you picked me up. I already called my driver and told her I won't be needing her."

" You know what I think? Your a spoiled brat, used to this life, used to getting what you want. I think you need a little perspective before I give you what you need. Tell me that you agree, Garnet."

" Yes."

" Yes what?"

" I'm spoiled."

" Good, are you ready to appreciate everything you are given?"

"Please. Yes."

"Remove your panties Garnet. When you get your gift I want you to send me a picture. I will text you what to do afterwards."

"Gift? Hold on a second. Come on in. Thank you Henry. "

" Open it."

" A vibrator?"

"It's a Wireless Remote Controled Vibrating Bullet. I have the remote. It is also connected to my phone which gives more range. You know what to do. And don't forget the photo."

"Jasper, I don't think I can do that here. I have a major meeting in less than thirty."

" If you don't put it inside of you in the next five minutes, you will be punished. And I don't mean spankings and choking. Not only will you not be able to touch yourself but I definitely won't be. Your choice I expect my picture before...... 1:56....... pm.

Her voice witheringly cold and bumptious daring Garnet to disobey, daring her to refuse. Jasper didn't mean to hang up on Garnet but her next appointment had just arrived and she needed him to add a couple million more to his investments for the drop that happens every year at the end of the winter season.

"...... Dial tone....."

" Ah, Mr. Weatherall. Nice of you to drop by. "

 

******

Asking her assistant to hold her calls, and not to let anyone in for the next ten minutes Garnet contemplates, yeah right! she knew she wasn't going to blow this opportunity to let go of the incessant need building inside of her core for, Jasper touch. Taking out the neon pink vibrator she walks over to her heated tea water and cleans the soft outer shell of the pleasure stick, Jasper had hoped would off her in her next meeting. 

Once cleaned, Garnet sat herself on the edge of her sharp edged deep mahogany desk. Legs spread and pussy highlighted by the soft dry skin surrounding it. Her tight posture stricken spine barely allows Garnet to Slightly slouch as she angles her phone in what she thinks is the right position. Recording is much easier especially with one hand. Easily Garnet slips the egg inside of her tight slickened walls. Sighs and mumbles of the constant presence sends shivers up and down her spine. Breathless Garnet says a few words of praise.

["Thank you, Jasper. Anything to please you."]

' 1:54, Message sent.'

A small chime sounded as Jasper sat behind her desk to begin the filled the thirty minute slotted meeting with long time investor Mr Weatherall. Peaking at her phone she sees a video message. Tapping on the 'Lush 2' app Japser begins the show with the lowest vibrations offered. Excitement bubbles inside of her as she I begins to imagine her woman's face. 'twenty five minutes until her meeting.' Sliding the button up another notch she continues with her meeting. 

['Good girl Garnet. DON'T COME.']

****

Walking out of her office with a winning number of 2.23 million dollar bonus, in less than ten, Jasper hops into the back of her car with her bodyguard and tells the driver to head east on George Lane. Finally able to watch the video, Jasper is speechless as she sees dark lips glistening inthe blinding sunlight. ' Slowly baby, mmm just like that. Fuck Garnet.' [ 'Thank you, Jasper. Anything to please you.'].....'Mmmm shit.'. Garnet must know Jasper because it was as if Garnet sent the video in Jaspers presence. Jasper could feel her molten arousal oozing out and through her the dark tent of the boy shorts hugging her pussy so deliciously. Scrolling Up the sensations as she steps into the elevator headed to the private office of Ms Love. Once there she follows her intern to meeting room number two. 

Entering Garnet is force to be seen and heard. Voice strong and sure with the slight under bite of a tremble. Hands gripping tightly around the chair so minutely she is sure Noone has noticed. Forehead glistening with beads of salt water threatening to become something more uncontrollable. Jacket loosely hanging on the head of her seat. Table hiding the way her thighs slightly rub together as she crossed and uncrossed her lengthy legs

" Ms Long?"

" You won't even notice I'm here. Please continue."

" Ah, Mr Globber please proceed."

A slight, deadly smirk, lidded eyes, flared nostrils and the noticeable rapid pulse beating in Jasper' neck is all that is noticed as the vibrations intensify once more. A sharp audible gasp is heard in the silance of Mr. Globber taking his next breath. Blanching from the sudden intensity and the familiar tightening of the knot hidden deep in her core, Garnet distracts needing Mr. Globber to talk as loud as possible while she comes on the plush leather seat in front of eight men and the one woman taking the most pleasure in seeing her find her release at work.

" Ah, I thought a sneeze was eminent. False alarm. Continue..... And speak up pl....please.

" Mrs love? Are you alright."

Jasper notices her face, it's similar to the one made when Jasper fingers her until she squirts. Jasper takes initiative. Standing tall Jasper all but demands attention as she says what everyone is thinking. And if they weren't thinking it they are now. Eyes begging to come, asking permission. All eyes on her, her eyes on Garnet as she nods once, giving her concent. Garnet comes undone eyes closed, head bowed, fingernails white with the force of her grip on the table, and one lonely bead of sweat dropping and painting the table below with passion. Jasper wants to take her right her right now. Who cares that these old men are here, they would love to see two beautiful women rubbing pussies as one sucked on the others breast and pulled her hair, coming together as their fluids mix together. wanting to to be tasted. Damn she is horny.

" She is obviously still feeling her sneeze so how about instead of drawing attention on a flaw we all seem to have, let's us Just get through this meeting. Yeah? Mr. Globber, is it? You were discussing future revenues. Please continue."

 

By the time attention was brought back to the meeting Garnet had wiped her forehead and adjusted herself in her seat. Thankfully Jasper turned off the disruptive devise. Eyes shellacked in anger, lust, need, and praise? Reminding Jasper of a beautiful category five hurrican. If survived, it's a memory forcefully engraved on your soul. Unforgettable. Detrimental. Killer.

Once the meeting is over the men leave, including her bodyguard who was instructed to stand outside the door and not to let anyone enter. Ame was well aware of what would be happening once those doors were closed, she just hoped she didn't have to cover up their sounds with the next song on her Playlist. Nicki minaj. 'Oh shit, her comes nicki.'

Walking over the the still sitting still shaking Garnet, Jasper grasps at her neck pulling her to stand. Eyes boring into each other like two lioness out for the same kill. The initial contact of their lips was jaw breaking. Teeth cracking. Lip bursting. Bloody. Tongues leaving mouths and cruising into another part of the world. Sight seeing, renting space to come back to. 

" Did you learn your lesson?"

" Yes."

" What was it?"

" You are in charge, your word is law, you will always be there to take care of me. I am spoiled. But no longer on my lifestyle. I am hooked on you. Please baby, I need your hands inside of me. Your better."

"Turn around, and bend over."

Whimpering Garnet does as instructed and bends, chest crushed by the unyielding surface of the wood and the weight of her upper body. Jasper won't admit how much that little speech meant to her. Having someone like Garnet in her life. What can she hide. She knows her life's story, she has seen her naked, she has seen her cry. Hell,why are they not married yet?

" Jasper?"

" Hush. I've got you. I want your ass, may I?"

" I, haven't in years..... Yes!"

" Stay as quietly as possible."

" Okay, but I really need you Jasper."

" That will have to wait until your in my bedroom. Now hush."

Turning up the vibrations too the max, Jasper coats Garnet' slick on her middle finger and plunges deeply inside the lost island, once again found. The tight walls unmalleable as she tunnels into her depths in hopes of Stretching Garnet enough to add a second finger. High pitched whines and wimpers cloud Jasper mind as the need to feel her come undone becomes unbearable.

" I need you home. But First, come for me. Rub your clit baby. Let me feel you."

Reaching low Garnet’ fingers get to work as she flicks her slightly protruding nub, where her body needed it most. Ungulating to the rhythm her body has been set to. Left hand needing a hole to fill, Jasper lifts her hand and pryes Garnet' mouth open wide as she finger fucks both her ass and her throat. Garnet soon finds her release as each hole is serviced. Ass and cunt gripping with fierce convulsions, threatening to snap Jasper' finger in half.

" Grab your things. Let's go. Don't, let it roll down Garnet. I want them to see how wet you get for me. I promise I will lick it off in the car."

****

On the drive to Jaspers estate Garnet could hardly contain her excitement. Being aloud access to this pristine estate was one of the highest honor. Like meeting the president in his real office. Being at the top of an ivy league school. Which they both were. Lips spreading ear to ear, Garnet was like a fangirl of a all girl band. Picking up Garnet' hand, Jasper plants a steamy wet kiss to the inside of her wrist. 

" We're here Love."

Driving up a large gates open to vibrant green and blooming trees, a large fountain encased by the long circular drive way. Upon stopping Garnet' jaw drops as she see six women in maid uniforms to her left and six men in suits to her right. Boyond the help stands a sixteen foot bronze and black double door with a large door knock the size of an actual lion head with a ring hidden behind sharpened fangs. 

As Jasper is greeted Garnet marvels at old stone, the hundreds of windows painted white reflecting the clear late evening sky above, the dozens of columns the three story balconies. The beautiful woman beside her sending orders for everyone to do while they are resting in her chambers, which Jasper made sure was cleaned, sheets were changed to accompany a special guest. And her fridge was fully stocked. The jacuzzi and pool was maintanaced. All chefs and half the cleaning crew were sent home for the weekend, the only men there were the six bodyguards who were also dispersed around the area.

Taking Garnet’ hand the doors are opened to a double grande wooden staircase laden with cobalt blue and tan carpet that meet in the center landing, then separate to further ascend on either side. Hard wood accents everywhere the floors the doors that looked to be hand carved the half wall panalling. The same colored rugs through out.

" This place is magnificent. Everything is so thought out. This is where you grew up! OMG. I didn't even see your chandeliers. Wow. Baby, thank you for letting me witness your history."

Laughing Jasper pulls Garnet to her chest beaming joy unseen from. Jasper always wished her wife to move in and for their kids to run around. That wish had turned to pictures the moment she saw the exhilaration in her woman's eyes. From that very moment she knew Garnet was the one.

" Thank you for coming here, it's been so long since I have had company. I'm really happy your here. Come on I'll give you a tour later as for now, I want you in my bed." 

" Oh, and what do you plan on doing to me?"

" Cuddle you until you fall asleep. Then awake you with me Tongue Fucking you. How does that sound.?"

Stifling a fake yawn Garnet feigns being too weak from sleepiness to walk. Jasper of course picks her up bridal style and carries her up the fifty plus stairs. Whew, working out everyday surely came into use at that moment. Making through the three different hallways the length of her condo building they hault in front of a double door. But this door was unlike every other door this one was white, with a lacquer finish and stainless steel bars. 

Unlocking her door they enter into a totally different dimension. Light gray walls white trim, silver silk sheets that adorned the massive custom made bed,bright white comforter. The same dark woods that balanced all the airiness. The white glass framed doors that led to a huge closet and the same styled doors that opened up to the beautiful backyard. The pool, the pool house, the tennis/ basketball court.

The sun was finally starting to hide from view. Leaving them to be watched over by the fullest moon of the year. ' Or so said the news.' That was enough for the two to watch Words unspoken. Garnet in the lap of Jasper, they breathed in unison. Light touches were given and equally received. 

" This is perfect, Jas. I love....everything. I love everything."

Heart beating against her ribs at concerning speeds Jasper loses her breath as Garnet speaks. Mind at a loss. ' Was she going to say that she loves me? No no, of course Not. She has to say something. But what do u say?' Breathless Jasper looks too the woman sitting comfortably in her lap. Smile tugging at her lips as she imagines the possibility of this being her normal.

" I. I love the view. It's definitely one of a kind. Immaculate."

" Jasper? Do you think we could work. I mean, do you ever think about a future where I exist, with you?"

" Even before I met you. I dreamed of a woman who sat on a throne. A woman who everyone revered. A woman who I laid with every night. And woke up too every morning. Only problem is that she didn't have a face. Even when I was with my fiancé, that woman wasn't her. Until now. I see her clearly. I see you in my dreams. I want you so much that I dream about what I already have with you. "

Turning to kneel at Jasper' feet Garnet listens carefully, as if missing one word spoken would somehow change the meaning. Tears sting her eyes until she can no longer hold them in. Is Jasper declaring her love for Garnet or is she saying that that future is a possibility. Either way Garnet was enamored by the one woman who was capable of unwrapping the pretty box that held her heart so gently, and take the time to put each piece in it's rightful place.

" Jasper, I..."

"Shh. Come, let's get cleaned up and hop into bed."

" Okay. What about the view. The colour of the sun hasn't yet to play."

"We can finish watching we have atleast ten minutes before the color show begins. Now come."

Stepping toward her as she sat down on the edge of the bed, Jasper lifted her shirt. Grazed her lips over the deep contours of her abdomen and kissed a trail down to the waistline of her skirt. 

“I need a shower,” 

“Mmm, me too.” 

Garnet lifted Jasper' shirt over her head and threw it on the floor closest to the balcony.She then reached behind to unclasped her bra. Kneeling between her legs Garnet couldn't help but cup her beautiful breasts that seeped out the sides of her hands as Jasper coiled her fingers around the connecting tightly pulled bun and released. Expanding with freedom her thick soft spring like curls are touseled and palmed. Garnet pushed Jasper back against the bedspread and pulled off her the tailor made patina shoes that seems to match her suit perfectly. Jasper then unbuttoned her jeans and let them hang open for her. Garnet stood above and gazed in wonderment at the beauty against the very expensive, naked soft material bedspread. She seemed so comfortable and exactly where she belonged.in her castle. Because that's exactly what it is. 

“What?”

“Nothing, your just too beautiful. I feel like I'm some how taunting you.” 

Leaning over her, Garnet placing her hands on either side of her body. Finding her eyes Jasper then proceeds to rub her hand down her cheek. Garnet tilted ever so slightly to guid her thumb between her lips. 

“ We should definitely take a shower, I feel dirty.” 

cocking an eyebrow, Garnet couldn't help but tease the woman who lay like a slavic fitness model before her. 

“ Oh, How dirty?”

Coiling her legs around Garnets waist she gently pulled her on top of her. kissing her chin and down her neck as she slid her hands up and down her stretched back. She whispers.

“So Dirty,” 

Garnet presses her arms into the bed above her head and locked them into place with one hand. Her breath was hot against the others lips. She pulled her the skin over her sternum into her mouth. Her back arched and fell into the rolling waves. As a bruise was forming. She wrestled and struggled with the clasp of her bra until it finally loosened its hold. Jasper couldn’t focus, she turns her head to the side, opening her neck so Garnet' mouth could do the work it has set out to do. 

She ran her tongue hard up the taut band of muscle there and bit into her until Jasper wriggled and let out a disapproving squeal. They wrestled for a moment, Garnet trying to regain contact and Jasper trying to prevent her from it. Their bodies flushed with the heat from exertion. 

“You’re going to give me a hickey!” 

Garnet couldn't lie the idea was enticing. Leaving her with a tender bruising mark for everyone to see. After what Jasper did to her in her office meeting It would’ve been better if they were by the pool in their barely there bikinis, then everyone could see the ones she had already left on her thighs. She then pictured the gossip papers, loitering every street corner from doctors offices to free clinics.

Garnet thrust her hips into Jasper',the contact was exciting to say the least. 

“Mmmmmm.... shit.... Thunder is in my closets chest.” 

 

Garnet had never met this 'Thunder', but it was rightly named. It hadn’t seen much use, but tonight it would be let out into the world to how them why exactly it should never be hidden away . Garnet flicked her tongue along the ridge of her ear. Garnet whispered.

“Would you like for me to put it on?”

Jasper coiled her legs around Garnet’ and suddenly flipped them over in one of her moves of submission. Jasper held her tight against the bedspread, her breasts squished against Garnet’. It appeared the advantage she once had was a fantasy coming to its end. Jasper then retaliated, reaching her mouth down to Garnet’ neck and clasped a mouth full of her skin between her lips and bit down hard with her teeth. Garnet instantly felt the rush of blood quickly rise to the surface of her heated skin and it was her turn to squeal and protest. She didn't.

“Ungh, Fuck.... Ahhhhh,”

She grunted and tried to wriggle herself free from the pain. But the pleasure was too familiar to really want her to stop. Jasper let the tender, blood infused skin slip through her teeth and pulled her head up with that smug look of satisfaction as she surveyed her work. 

“There, now that I could look at all day” 

They wrestled for another five or so minutes, gliding and slipping across the softness of the bedspread, Jasper easily besting her every attempt to regain control. Wrestling brought something out of her. Her eyes blazed down at Garnet, her cheeks flushed, the muscles across her chest and arms rippled like a lion staking claim over a lioness in heat. Eventually, Garnet did submit to the known reality that Jasper wanted to do the fucking. Which wasn't entirely surprising since Garnet had yet to indulge, although she did wonder when that time would come.

Jasper, after marking her territory and announcing herself as the dominant, climbed off of Garnet and went to her case hidden in her closet. Garnet watched her peel off her jeans and panties and cinch the black straps of the harness around her hips and legs. Jasper then put her jeans back on but left them hanging open at her waist. Garnet' stomach cramped with anticipation. Jasper’ eyes, darkened with desire, watching Garnet closely. She fixed 'Thunder' into position and tucked it beneath the flaps of her jeans. Pulling out the well cushioned chair from the dark corner of her room and placed it in the middle of the floor. She flicked a few buttons on a panel near the door and the lights dimmed and the low instrumental tunes whispered from the walls, she sat down in the chair with her legs spread. 

“Dance for me.” 

Garnet felt the flutters of her nerves again but she obeyed no slower. Rising from the bed, she stood in front of her, Jasper' eyes watched every movement, her lips parted and curled into a winning smile. She could make Garnet do anything, and Garnet wouldn't dream of saying no. For the sake of that look and what she knew came after. For knowing that one day she would have her turn and that at the end of it all, they would lie in each other’s warmth and feel the sweetness of love again and again. But before all of that, the ferocious animal in them needed to run free. The pulses that bounced off of walls and into her wanting body that got her ass shaking, hips swaying, breasts bouncing. Jasper reached out her hand and smacked it a few times when she came too close. 

Garnet straddled her legs and pulled Jasper’ face to her heaving chest. Jasper took her chance to taste, sucking her nipple between her lips. Garnet felt 'Thunder' press against her once it was freed from her open zipper. Her hand slithered behind and back between her legs. Jasper couldn't help the moan that escaped her as she felt the wetness from beneath Garnet’ skirt. She stepped back from her once again, her lips were puffier and glistened in the dimmed light. Her chest was expanding and deflating at rapid paces, phallus hard enough to make her legs spread as the thick column of their new toy rose between. 

Garnet turned her back to her and swayed her hips just beyond where her arms could extend. Then bent over and slowly unzipped and pushed her tight skirt over her defined hips and down her long toned thighs. Garnet heard the chair creak as Jasper stood up, her hand snaked it's way between her thighs and gripped my box. Garnet, from the front, quickly stopped her hand from furthering the and held her there, Jasper pressed her fingers against her swollen lips as one slid between. Garnet cast her a warning look over her shoulder and she sat back down pouting. Garnet spun around to face her again as she slowly ran her hands down her neck, gripped the beads of her breasts and slipped down her sides all the while watching the impatient tap, tap of Jasper' agitated fingers. Walking around the back of the chair she gently tugged her head to one side and kissed, suckled and licked her way up her neck to her ear and began to whisper. 

“I want you, luv.” 

Jasper nodded her head slowly in understanding? In bliss?. 

“I want all of you,” 

The sounds of the song ending and a new one beginning Jasper grabbed Garnet' hand and pulled her around until she straddled her open legs again. She gripped the back of her head, her fingers coiled through the roots of the dark strands and then kissed her. Jasper spread her legs to widen Garnet’ to grant more room to slid her hand in between. Garnet pressed down on her fingers as she felt the waves of pleasure roll up from her depths. Jasper touched the rigid column between her legs and pressed it against Garnet' cunt, knowing where it would make contact. Garnet' hips pushed back as it found its mark. Jasper was in awe, the sun still not fully set. Between the lightest shades of the spectrum showing what real color looks like and the beautiful woman atop her giving her life and killing her all in one.

“I could lose myself in you,” 

Her voice was husky. The tension could be felt through her grip, flowing like an electrical current below her skin. 

“Yes, please." 

Garnet whispered as she licked redened lips. In seconds their tongues partied, fighting for nothing but time. their desire could be tasted and smelled on their breath. Jasper curled her hands under Garnet and pulled her closer until nipples touched chest. Jasper reached for the lubricant and squeezed the bottle until it dripped down between them in shimmering trails of truth. Garnet stroked ‘Thunder' while Jasper' hips moved in time and then in one swift motion, she slid her forward along its length. The feel of the cool rubber warmed beneath her until it felt like skin. Jasper was about to explode.

“I want to let go,” 

“Let go,” 

Garnet moaned as she curled her arms around her neck and arched backward. Jasper tipped her head forward and sucked at Garnet’ perfectly natural breasts while her hands kneaded her perfectly round ass. 

“You’re so beautiful...."

“And so....” 

Words were cut off as she slid her hand between Garnet’ legs and gripped the cock from behind,

“wet.” 

Garnet lifted herself and allowed it to infiltrate her flooded tavern. Their eyes locked, for how long was unclear. But in that moment that became one.

“I want you to come for me,” 

“Yeah?” 

Garnet moaned and bore down on the shafts that waited to end all hunger, doubt, the cock that waited to make her scream. The beautiful rod, Jasper’ beautiful beast that fit between her beautiful Queens legs so perfectly. Garnet could have passed out from the white hot surges that overtook her body and reshaped it to allow itself full access inside. 

“Yes. Keep making Those sounds baby.” 

Garnet whispered as she rocked them both on the chair. Jasper' fingers interlaced with Garnet' as she pulled them to her lips to kiss each one. 

“How does that feel, my love? Can you feel my love for you? Tell me you can feel it... Feel me.” 

Garnet' eyes were lidded as they made love. Hips rocked against the other in perfect timing. They were connected. Eyes locked moans having a conversation between them.

“I... I can feel your love, babe. I Feel you.... It goes so deep.” 

Each time Garnet pushed down, she heard Jasper' breath hitch as the pleasure shot up her groin so deliciously no words could form. She dragged her tongue up the skin between Garnet’ breasts once again, licking the sweat that had formed there and bit gently at the center to make and identical mark as the one loitered on her body.

Their lips came together in a sanctimonious ritual, their tongues swirled and dance to the rhythm of their combined heartbeats. Jasper pulled and Garnet pushed, steadily climbing to the top of their crumbled hills that came together to form the sterdiest mountain in their universe, upwards, higher, faster. And when Jasper gripped Garnet tight and lifted their bodies from the chair she spiraled her legs around her like a koala a tree. 

Lowering Garent down onto the bed, hands planted on either side of her body and hers arched backward. Her hips swirled and rolled, dipping in and teasing, making Garnet whine in need. Once her teasing was done Jasper sunk down while Garnet gripped her ass and pulled her deeper. Garnet screamed in unison to Jasper' grunts. They couldn't tell if the bed began to rock or if the sheets began to shift. 

Jasper pounded into Garnet with no remorse. Only love and the need to make Garnet crash in sated pleasure fueling her. Jasper gazed down at Garnet’ pleading eyes and answered with harder thrusts. Her back flushed with sweat, Garnet' hands slid as she tried to hold on. Finally, she gave up and raised her arms above her head and left them there in complete submission as her body was worked into a hot liquid. She didn’t realize the sounds that escaped her lips until Jasper stilled, hiked deep into her. Her walls tightening and loosening to the pleasure response. 

Jasper' grunts of exertion, her beautiful, lewd voicings of pleasure and feminine thirst. Garnet' moans rang soft and deep, in lining with each tier reached and the beating of our hearts against our chests, The unmistakable sounds of two women making love from the purest forms of passion. Jasper lifter herself to stand on her knees as she pressed Garnet' to her overly exerted chest . Her tremendously strong body rolled and pumped as she felt the fire rise up and through her core and make the glaze of her eyes turn to tears and fall. Jasper followed a bead of sweat down past Garnet' breast her ribs and to its final place at the bulge of her abdomen. her fingers work further down, drawing a line until her thumb pressed into her clit, the expanse of pleasure was too great. 

“I’m... huhhhh..... Mmmm!” 

Garnet struggled to form coherent vowels as Jasper teased her fingertip over her again. Body still pushing and pulling, no space was left between them as they made contact again and again. Uterus reached and fucked until it so submitted to the lustful wrath of Jasper’ love. 

“Ohhhh, fffuuucccuck,”

Garnet cried as she gripped the headboard behind her. Knuckles lightening, nails being pushed into her skin. Hands cramping. As the satisfaction felt rips through her spine and tears through her resolve.

“Yes, that's it baby, come for me.” 

Jasper rasped as she too felt the pang in her gut build to each cry Garnet released to her. Garnet felt herself reach an altitude she had never reached before the air was thin and damp. She couldn't breath. She couldn't hold on. She let go. One set of pleasure followed by another, lifting her and allowing gravity to push her back down, over and over until she melted into the sheets. Jasper crashed on top of her. Their bodies slid together soaked in a heated pool of sweat. Her eyes blazed down like a pit of fire a tornado from a storm has picked up. Wind and fire a site to behold. The only sounds were of their breaths and Jasper' whispers of love, and hope for their future repeating softly wrapping her in a blanket of one day.

“KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.”

“ here baby put this shirt on, throw me the sheet.”

“Whats up?”

“ dinner will be put up shortly. There are fruits to if you want something brought up?”

“ No ma’am, thank you. If we need anything we will go down and get it. Good night”

“ Good night miss, and miss ‘Love’.”

 

*****

Jaspers bathroom was a reflection of her room. The hard wood floor the stone covering the walls. The two vanity plastered on either side of the wall, the shower centered in the middle. No walls no glass. The huge wall to wall floor to ceiling window snapping the best stills offered by nature. Beginning to set, and the colors that painted them red, orange, pink, and purple, where the same colors that made them stand and watch. Oh and don't forget a large soaking tub four feet in front of that uninterrupted view. 

" Mmmm, this is breathtaking." 

" Come on cougar, I want to watch the sunset while dripping wet."

" cougar? It’s not my fault your young. And you call me insatiable."

It was easy to strip their attire and step under the rain fall shower head. As the colors of the sky turn deeper shades they stand one I from of the other and they watch the sun disappear. Once darkness settles the darkness encapsulated them. A subtle click is heard before the dim flames of candlelight dance across floors and ceilings, tickling across their skin, and alighting the colors of their eyes not seen in everyday lighting.

" Pomegranate? oatmeal honey? black cherry or citrus?"

"Hmm, black cherry. I want to wash you first."

" We can wash each other. I will use citris."

Hands glide up and down water soaked skin. The mixture of fragrances was like snuggle time for their senses. Suds are the only physical proof of contact left behind. The other proof lie in their skin and pits of their bellies. Up and down, down and up the substance was distributed, feeding Pores and ridding them of the outside world. Reaching behind Garnet Jasper preads the soap up her back and down her ass. Jasper serviced her ass until her touch was satisfied. 

" Your body is everything I could have hoped to need. Your skin, is like sweetened cocoa. Your eyes remind me of the moon and the sun. And your ass, I want to make it my personal pillow. And God, your accent, your drawl when you purr my name. "

" Jaspe’. Like that luv?"

" Mmmm, just like that baby. Say it again."

" Jasper. Dearie have you ever heard of the heart of the ocean? Well I feel like I have found it, you are my treasure. I know we have gone tickety boo in the past fortnight but I'm okay with that. I am no longer afraid of moving on, I want you."

I love it when you talk to me like that. Garnet? Lay with me. I just want to be close to you tonight.

" of course. My ass is ready to be slept on.

" What did I do to deserve you? What did I do for the stars to align so."

" You asked me out for a drink."

" Yes. Yes I did. Goodight my sweet."

The clouds showing the night as it creeps in. the sun like bright pale rays of light behind them. Fading into the blinking stars of the nightfall.

 

*****

Garnet awoke with Jasper between her thighs, left arm under her hips and the other wrapped under her torso palming her right breast. They were naked. The towels from the shower taken strewn still damp across the room. Blankets and sheets gathered in lumps around their feet. Guess the bed wasn't moving. The well cushioned chair still in the middle of the room illuminated by yellow slivers of light. Balcony doors open, draft slightly blowing curtains from rest. She didn’t know what time it was, having lost all track the night before. 

Jasper was on top of her, acting like she had every right in the world to consume her. Now that she had unlocked the innermost desires she kept hidden. Those rights were hers. Right? She was rich. She was powerful, And she wanted her. She wanted her to the point that she was willing to let her know all her secrets, and in return, she discover hers. All the way down to how she squealed in delight as the tip of one of her fingers teased her ass, wet and slick from her orgasm before. Touch like a road map, takeing her everywhere. In the comfort of home.

 

"Baby, you up?"

"Ahhhhhh... JASPÈ."

Jasper nuzzled her face between Garnet’ Cheeks to suck and lick the rim of her ass hole as her lashes fluttered against her skin. Removing her right arm from under Garnet, Jasper dips lower to Garnet’ swollen tunnel. Plunging in two finger she sighs at the comfort. As Garnet groans at the complete feeling of being wanted.

" Jas, Mmmmmm, I'm sore, shit please."

" Mmmmmm..... Please what 'Love'? Tell me what you want."

"You to feed me."

" Oh, so you want me to stop? "

" Don't you dare."

" No your right, we should go make breakfast."

“Mmmm, I wish we could stay here all day,” 

Jasper inhaled her scent and kissed the back of her head. Worst misteak because that scene ignited the doused flame burned deep in her pit. Heat wettening with want, with the images haunting her. The images blinding Jasper were exquisite. Garnet, naked and bound to her bed, her blindfold as intriguing as it had been revitalizing. The way she responded to the fabric touching her skin was like watching a woman wake up to every sense as she gradually put them to sleep

“You do?” 

Garnet shifted her body to face Jasper, who still laid on top of her. Legs on either side, as Jasper finds home between her thighs again. Warm and inviting. 

 

“Good morning.”

Garnet sang as she smiled. 

“Good morning. Did you enjoy your night?” 

“Mmm, so much Jasper. Everytime we fuck I see stars and everytime we make love I soar through the clouds. How about you?” 

“ Fucking you is what gives me the strength to live. I can feel it, though.” 

“Abs?” 

“ And back, neck, arms even my ass is sore. Some other parts of my body ache as well, but we won't get into that.”

" Why not? You know that I want you. I miss being dominant one. You know that I'll take good care of you."

" You do want me, don't you? Why?"

" The pleasure you give me doesn't deserve to be one sided. What I feel everytime you touch me needs to be shared. I want to taste you, feel you getting wetter beneath my lips. See your muscles tremble. Fell the power of your hips when I make them jerk. Watch your toes curl. Listen to use reach your nirvana. Damn. Can't you see how much I want you?"

Jasper is stunned, Noone has ever wanted her like that. Or atleast they never expressed ever wanting her. But Garnet, the way her eyes never left her sight. How her lips move with fluidity. Her tongue sounds each vowel spoken. How her voice holds confidence. She is telling the truth, she wants Jasper. Not for her little black book, but to please Jasper? All of these years living, knowing that noone wanted her, to not only lay here atop the most outrageously beautiful woman in her bedroom, the same bedroom that has been closed off to every living person man or female. But to hear her speak so matter of factly, like it was a know fact that she was wanted.

" Yes, who knows? Maybe tomorrow we can tame that hungry beast below."

Silance lay still across the upright walls as the couple wake. Arm in arm, so connected the sweat dried between them stuck them together. Lips hugging, tongues slapping breath in sighs as the two find each other once again in the grips of love, and love making.

" Hey let's go camping tonight."

"I'll do anything with you, tomorrows Sunday, our last day together. I want to do something grande."

" Grande? Like fireworks, or like making love with the galaxies swirling above us?"

" Well that's a hard choice too choose from. Both?"

" How about I feed you, we didn't have dinner last night. Get dressed love.

 

" ......... Tomorrow?"

" Yes, because I have plans for you tonight. Get dressed babe. I bought two new horses, and..... I want you to pick one, to be yours."

" Wait, really? My own horse! Oh My God, Jasper yes."

Seeing the light from the sun beam with her natural glow was the most amazing still in the world. She new capturing that very moment would be hard but she had to try.

"Stay right there, don't move."

Grabbing her camera in the top shelf of her dresser she positions herself and snaps a few shots. Garnet sat like an Egyptian goddess all that was missing was Sphinx. The rays beaming off of each other hit her so perfectly she looked angelic. How can one person look to be so many different Goddesses, princesses, Queens. Empresses. She was truly made to rule.

" There's a halo, above your head, come her, look."

" Well just call me angel."

" Love will suffice. Angel sounds like the escort I'm sure we have both encounterd."

“ Never again, okay. We have us to rely on. And if you really feel like throwing your money away you could always pay me for my services.”

“ Oh yeah? What would I be paying for exactly?”

“ Want a sneak peak? A preview?”

“ Nah, I’ll pay anything just for you to see that bright smile, and glowing face. I mean come on, who has a halo just hanging around their head?

“Kiss me.”

 

*****

 

Breakfast was a feast of bagels, fruit, juice, eggs, bacon, auasge, pancakes, waffles, and toast. It is safe to say that both women tried one of everything. But from all the exercises that they have been doing how could they not work up an appetite. Garnet was the first to finish and wash up. Kisses and hugs were shared as they walked and their food bellies nearly kept them apart. 

" Garnet you make me so happy. I know we are moving quickly but. I want you in my life for the rest of.... For however long I can keep you."

" Forever."

"........ Forever."  
*****

Both women in opposite dark and light denim shorts and either a loose white top or loose black top. Sitting hand in hand while Jasper drives the golf cart taking the long way around her estate to the barn.

Once entered Garnet notices eleven horse stall. In one stall holds all black monster that towers Garnet by a foot his name was ' Emergency.' The next stall held tan horse with lighter patches cover his eyes and back and legs, standing a little taller than ' Emergency.' Garnet knew that was Jasper' horse. His name was' Alpha'

"Yours?"

" How did you guess? Keep going Love we have two more."

Looking down the rows of stalls Garnet notices their not In the barn. Walking in front of Jasper to the other end of the two story barn she sees them. Both in a riding circle side by side. Mouth agape and tears stinging Garnet is all emotion. Turning to run into Jasper arms who is still leaning against the barn. Pushing herself off the building to meet Garnet, she picks her up and spins her. 

" Why are you crying? I want a piece of you here with me always."

" And you wonder why I'm crying. Come on. Do they have names."

"none they respond well to. They were abused and headed toward... Nevermind I want you to name them."

The horse to the right stood a few inches shorter than 'Emergency.' His skin was pink. A light chestnut doubly brightened with the Cream gene, he had almost an complete lack of pigment. He had blue iris, yellow hooves and cream, almost white coat and mane. 

" I will call him... We will call him 'Duke.'

" I love it,' Love'. And I love when you say 'we'."

Garnet still in her arms one behind the other as the sway to the distant tunes of nature. Kissing the exposed skin of Garnets sun soaked skin. Nibbling at her ears and licking the tender tendon and pressing a finger to the bruise on her sternum, Garnet is all breaths and sighs as the pleasure from last night come rushing back in. Her aching pussy leaks in agreement as the two continue to sway.

" And the other, what's his name?"

Jasper growls as the heat in her too rises with each pass of Garnet' ass low on her pelvis. The sun was high in the sky as the two started to sweat. Shirts soaked under their arms and breasts. Jasper feared combustion from the heat twirling around inside of them mixing with the heat of the outside world.

The other horse stood smallest of all. His coat was by far the most polished, gleaming in the deep consistent rays of the sun. Gold champagne was his color. His mane and tail was the same color Gold as his coat was, pure. Tones rich and vibrant. 

" I uhhhh.... I think we should call him elusive.... His name is Pegasus."

" Wanna ride?"

" With you, yes."

" Okay, he is already saddled and ready."

Hopping onto 'Alpha’ Garnet in front as Jasper holds the reins. They start off at a slow walk through the trees and a gallop through the Meadow. The breeze whipping Garnets curls to the left as Jasper rest her chin on her right shoulder. Jaspers hair as flowy as the river their crossing. Platinum strands dance hand in hand with the wind as its date.

" Let's rest, yeah? I had a few blankets and snacks packed with him. "

" A picnic?"

" Yeah."

Jasper mumbles shyly and Garnet laughs. While saying that she wanted to do whatever Jasper has planned for them. Setting up both women sat side by side as hot air hit the cold water and rushes to cool them heat conserving skin. Snacking, laughing, talking about nothing in particular the two get the inside scoop of their childhoods, favorite foods, colors, and hobbies. Food gone, drinks drank, horse grazing. They lay, Jasper on her back and Garnet' head on her chest and leg between Jasper' open ones. In peace they doze. There, the world is still, no wrecks, no fights, family dinamics, war, work stress, just them and 'Alpha'. 

Waking to the sound of thunder and the small droplets of water let's Jasper know it time for them to get moving. Luckily 'Alpha' was already packed all they needed to do now was ride home. Back in the Meadow the wind picked up, there were no trees to slow it down, and the rain soaked through their hair and shirts. Slowing down they once again walk through the trees. Closing in on the estate Jasper hops off and walks 'Alpha' to the keeper standing just beyond the barn. 

Hopping in Jaspers arms, they back track, taking the golf cart right up to the front door. Well, as close as they could get. Rushing inside striping in the foyer before ascending the stairs. The maids there had a great look at the genetics of each beauty. Not that they would pointedly stare. Smiles, giggles and loud wet smacks can be heard through the house as Jasper' heavy hands spank Garnets barely covered ass.

Leading the way to the room Jasper is impressed that she learned the layout so quickly. Double doors are opened and closed as the couple steps into the homey space. 

"I can't believe how late it is. We're we really out all day?"

"Your tan says yes. Your glowing. I hope I'm the reason and not the sun."

" If I'm glowing now, then I'll be luminescent when I let you fuck me. "

" Jasper, please don't taunt. So tell me what did you think when you first saw me? Did you think I was uptight?”

“Trust me.” 

Jaspers hands on her breast. She could remember that first day they met in her office, when all she could think about was copping multiple feels and spreading her legs around the thickness of her waist. Right there on her desk. In front of everyone willing to watch. 

“My brain was undressing you every time you crossed my mind. I must have replayed how you actually looked beneath those clothes at least a hundred times in that week alone.” 

“Would you like to see what I look like again?” 

It was time for Jasper to put her money where her mouth was. Or better, her mouth where her clit is. Yeah that's it.

“God, yes. And Garnet......I'm not taunting, I want you to.... You have given all of yourself to me, you deserve the same from me. Do you still want me?"

" Babe, I have wanted you since the day I laid eyes on you. You portray more masculinity than any man I have ever come across, your mannerisms and posture. You scream dominance. Not to mention that silver tongue of yours."

Everything Jasper wanted to do to Garnet welled up inside of her. Everything she could get away with. Everything that would get her arrested in some countries. She didn’t have time to figure out what she wanted to do first. Sensing her hesitation Garnet took charge by pulling her head down to hers and guaranteeing she wouldnt have a clear thought for the rest of the night.

Garnet waited until Jasper had closed her eyes before diving back in again. Their lips were tender against each other’s , tongue lightly licking the corners of Jasper' mouth before she was lured back into her embrace. Jasper’ hands tantalized her skin while hers carefully explored the curves she kept hidden beneath her androgynistic clothes.

Jasper didn’t think about the pleasure given too someone else on Garnet’ behalf. clinging to the sensations most treasured. Living in the moment. They must have been on the same wavelength because while Jasper entertained thoughts of getting into her panties, Garnet grabbed a handful of her ass and attempted to slip her hand between the barely there opening of her thighs. Instinct propelled Jasper to grab her by the wrist and slam her hand against the pillow. Garnet gasped, eyes snapping open in offense. 

“ This is about you right now, I want you too badly to stop. You will have your turn ms Love, Is that okay?”

 

She didn’t think twice about ripping off her clothes. Her bra somewhere on the nightstand . Her shorts near the bedroom door. Her underwear hanging off of a very expensive lamp. There She was, bare to Garnet , as naked to her as She was to herself. She could touch her. Know her. Have her. They were both so aroused that the kinds of bodies they had didn’t matter. They were just two people ready for each other. 

Slowly, one by one of Garnet' attire was removed and replaced with kisses and love bits. One by one Garnets thoughtsof what if and tomorrow, vanished as she cherished what was right before her. Garnet didn't need to pretend with Jasper, she didn't need to be so one she was made to be when she forced her way to the top of her company. Professionalism, wealth, name, title was nothing in this moment. The only name she is now called is 'mine'.

Jasper did everything she had every imagined to her. Fingered her. Licked her. Slammed her naked pussy against hers and humped her until the bed beneath was saturated with their mixed arousal and their nails were in each others back leaving those beautiful marks resemblant of a moon and the other set of a ravaged animal. 

Hair stuck to foreheads and necks. Sweat dripped onto skin, sizzled and evaporated withing seconds. She had never felt like she had become so in tuned with a woman before. Had she consumed Garnet, or had Garnet devoured her? Where did one end, and the other begin? Orgasms couldn’t abate before one was throwing themselves on the other giving and receiving that’s how their night ended and their day began. One on top of the other, there was a feminine and masculine side to them both like two mirrors facing each other, showing the infinite reflections of each. Insatiable creatures they were.

One hand is gripping the sheets, the other full of Jasper’ hair. She’s close to sobbing as she feels her loyal and “true to aim” tongue repeatedly bury in her watery cunt. The hikers of the rolling hills of Canada had nothing on the all terrain, four wheel drive of the pink muscle hidden behind the perfect teeth of Jasper. Tongue deeper than most men thought reachable. Driving inside of her underground cave incessantly searching for a plot to plant her flag.

‘Stake your claim.’ Garnet screamed in her head, mouth only loosening to share the comic release of her moans. One might think dramatic, but real they were and Jasper yearned for more. Fingers migrating toward the warmth of Garnet. Entering once again as Jasper continues to wreck Garnets previous thought of satisfaction. One by one each thought or memory stood to challenge Jaspers brawn and was never to be thought of or remembered again. 

New memories of wholeness, of lust, of desire, need, want, longing, the law was Jasper and truth is law. Jasper was Garnet' contactor and Building Garnet' world back up was her main goal. No sadness or self doubt was left to Garnet after Jasper showed her who she is, and how she could love. Releasing her worries into the air with each howl, her pain with each back cracking arch of her spine, sorrow with each clutch of her toned stomach. By the time Jasper was done with her Garnet was a new woman, her woman.

How could it be infatuation when her presence made everything right in her world? When Garnet was so beautiful that Jasper’ breath was constantly stolen from her? When she smiled like ‘she was the sun that rises every morning to light her path ’ all in her direction? It was mutual, wasn’t it? This was a woman who had fallen in love with a female – and was willing to fall in love again with a lesser form, this time with half a woman, a woman behind the fallen curtain?

Jasper’ back to Garnet’ chest legs open wide as she allows Garnet to kiss her cheeks, neck lips, and rub her shy clit. Jasper’ hands always felt good but this with Garnet.... What was she thinking Garnet built her business from the ground up, so of course she was good with her hands. If the sweet sensations trickling down her ass was any indication, she was ready for Garnet to dive as deep as her hollow canal would allow. 

“ ahh... hhhhhh .... uuuuu.... sssss.”

Groans were forced into shallow breaths as Garnet tickled her clit until Jasper couldn’t hold back the shake of her limbs, the beating of her chest, the deeper breaths and its shakier release, the tremble of her thighs and the grind of her hips. Why was Jasper embarrassed? Was she afraid Garnet wouldn’t like the way she sounded? Was she scared of sounding too feminine? Maybe she though she would hurt the one who wrapped her so tightly against her chest.

“ oh, fuck baby.. ooh.. ooh. hhuuu.... hhh.”

Coming with only a jerk of her hips and the tiniest grunt. Jasper relaxes in her arms, but Garnet wasn’t satisfied. She continued to rub the now sensitive nub,until Jasper graces her with a deep grunt.  
“ what are you doing baby, I already came.”

“ That was not you coming, that was holding back from me, I am going to keep making you come until you let me see you.”

Flushed face, rosy Cheeks , sweaty sheets, slickened thighs, soft eyes, skin splayed out before her. back arched, neck straining as it struggled to contain the scream so yearning to be released.

Jasper Hasn’t been intimate since the last woman she so tried to love ripped open the already healing wounds, spat out salt with her words, and fire with her eyes. Insecure and alone Jasper couldn't, not understand why Noone loved her, wanted her. Her body was a travesty, among the many gorgeous whole women she spoke to everyday. What she didn't see however was that she was a woman and the scaring and the discoloring of the surrounding skin, was only armor, set to protect her from the undeserving, the ones who stood beneath her. They surrounded her one hundred to one, no wonder she couldn't see the many other woman standing just behind them waiting to be seen.

Like the frozen lakes of Michigan cracking under the intense summer sun. Rough wading waters breaking free from restraint. Bounds broken, free to travel the endless loop of the world. Finally she sets herself loose from the roles of life and all that is left is herself in a mound of her hardened shell. Clinging onto Garnet, her knight in shining aura.

“That’s it honey, let me set you free. Forget about your woes . Look into my eyes and see the truth I’m handing you. Understand that you are no longer alone . You are mine.” 

With the last word growled into listening ears Jasper releases herself and soars the skirts of the universe. Expecting nothing but to be returned back into her lovers healing arms.

“ AAAAAAHHHHH....AAHHHHH....UNGH.”

 

Sky darkening, thunder clapping. GOD, how could the sky not bleed. Clouds not pour, as the light of the world is being sucked into another, the heavens split open before them. Woman vs women. Heat vs heat. Love vs love. Inconsequential. The trees shook and the grown swayed. The wind stilled and she let out an earthquake of sorrow? Love? Hope?

“OOOOOHHHHHH FUCK.”

 

The truth was Garnet gave her the illusion of taking a filet knife and removing her skin and muscle if only to see the coexistence of her bones and nerves. The insides of her that can not be explained by scientific words. The truth was as real as the orgasm ripping through her, and Damn did it taste good. Rich and fragrant with muted tones of love and forgiveness. Free.

 

“SSSSSSSHHHIIIIITTTTT......”

 

Garnet wasn't done sliding herself from behind Jasper to lay between her shaky legs Garnet busys herself with discovering the contrasting patches of her skin. Searching for sensitivity with her tongue and puckered lips. Leaving behind trails of pink and red marks. Raiding her partners senses and claiming her as taken. Lower she delves until a neatly trimmed patch of white hair is tickling her nose. Sticking out her tongue Garnet sweeps it from bottom to the top, humming as the flavor bursts like pop rocks. Turning away from the one hundred proof liquor to nip the thick thighs that help encased it was hard to do, but hearing the shocked sounds of Jasper above her gave her the strength needed to continue her teasing. 

" I am not stopping until I am sure your going to feel me tomorrow. Every inch of your perfect skin bruised, your pussy swollen with abuse. I told you that you are mine. And in that comes responsibility."

Standing Garnet moves over to the chest of toys Jasper keeps under lock and key. Pulling out a deep black ten inch cock with adjoining leather strap. Slipping it on and buckling the hatches Garnet waltzes back over to the bed, Jasper too shocked to speak has her mouth ajar and her eyes bulging.

" What are you doing Garnet? I can't take that, I have never...."

" Your a Virgin? I think you have a eight inch one! Wait, how. Do you want me too...? "

" Yes, I want to lose it to you, just not with that. I have only had fingers inside of me."

Sashaying back to the box Garnet exchanges the black dildo for a nude colored smaller one. Excitement turns into anxiety as each foot falls. She will be Jaspers first. Does she deserve that title? Will she be enough? It will hurt, will she get mad and tell her to stop? Noticing the uncertainty on the dark skinned beauty Jasper encourages Garnet.

" I want this Gar. I want you. I know it may hurt but I know that you will take care of me."

Standing at the side of the bed Garnet shifts Jasper' legs to wrap around her waist. Leaning up to the kiss the woman who she was willing to give the entirety of herself too. Lips smoothly slip, tasting the desire leaking through the shallow breaths breathed. Slipping her finger between their bodies Garnet enters her silky walls, stroking deeply as their kisses deepen. Pulling Garnet closer Jasper whines. Adding another finger Jasper’ head lolls back as the meets each thrust. Body sucking Garnet deeper every time the two meet. Garnet grabs Jasper’ throat, she doesn’t know if she is into it but she does it guiding swollen lips to meet her wet ones. Gripping Tighter ; surprisingly Jasper’ thrusts become faster and her pussy gushes out between her right walls and Garnets willing fingers.

“ You like that don’t you, me choking you, fuck that made you so wet. You ready to sign your voice over to me? Are you ready to give me everything? Say yes.”

“Yes. Please. Just take It, take all of it.”

 

Gripping the cock, Garnet watches Jasper as she let's it slip and slide between her legs and over her clit while she slowly rocks back and forth. Up and down the shaft connects with Jasper and up and down Jasper rocks to meet it with open arms and a smile.

"Garnet, oh shit."

Positioning the cock to enter, Jasper slowly pushed her hips lower to Garnet. Jasper' breath caught as it slipped inside. Head feeling a lot larger than it appeared. Once inside Garnet waits for Jasper’ eyes to meet her own. A few moments later the okay to continue was given and Garnet was beyond pleased. Shifting herself closer to the bed to penetrate her deeper. With Jasper still in the upright position one arm hung over Garnets neck and the other behind her,taking some weight off of Garnet. Garnet began to slowly move her hips rocking Jasper up and down the silk sheets. Once again her breath caught and she maoned again. 

"Why.....?" 

She tried to speak but failed. The feeling was like the fourth of July caged inside her groin. The pressure build up was way too strong and went way too deep to abort this whole mission. Would she even want too? No, she wouldn't because Garnet is the love of her life and she would give her everything.

" Would you like me to stop?"

She asked, staring into her eyes. Still pushing in and out in and out in and out, over and over rolling her pelvis over Jasper'. Never hilting just giving her body what she could take. Garnet could feel her walls loosing with every inch that Jasper consumed.

" No, why does it feel so good.... Ungh... Ohhh.... Garnet."

Jasper lifted her knees for Garnet and curled her foot around the other on her lower back to push her deeper. Pleading with her eyes not to stop, in unison their hips would meet and retreat. Head back ,throat dispelling her natural feminine sounds. Jasper is beyond beautiful. Perfect even. Losing herself to Garnet. Scratching her neck with her teeth and with a low grating voice she bit into her shoulder causing Jasper cry out.

" Thats it Jas. Take all of me."

" AAAAHHHHHHH..... More, please. Mmmmmm....."

" There is no more to take baby, you are filled. Unless?"

" Yes, please."

Removing herself once again Garnet began to make her way to the closet. Jasper wasn’t ready to let her go. Kissing her deeply they both snarled at the other. Whether dominance was in place it was never to soon too challenge. Gripping Jasper neck Garnet pushes her back towards the bed and thrust her hips back into Jasper. 

 

“AAHHH....OOHHH FUUCK GAR....UGH.”

“STAY.”

Garnet barked as she turned once again to make the cold walk to the hidden toys. Garnet has half a mind to grab the largest one but decides against. ‘ there is plenty of time for them to play dirty.’ Picking up the pink ten inch lifelike cock and holds up against the black ten inch cock. The black has a massive girth ratio. She pops the pink one in place.

" Lay back Jasper."

Manually lifting her legs Garnet once again penetrates the closed hole of her partner. Eyes locked gauging her reaction. Deeper she inches. Hips smack against Jasper' pussy as she is seated. 

“ Fuck baby, your so deep. I knew that I would love this pussy.”

Removing the pink cock Jasper almost whines until the entirety of the rubber filled her once again. Pain shot through her spine as Garnet once again removed herself only to fully seat it again. And again. And again. 

“Ugh, Fuck, Garnet. Please. Too ... Ahhh ... deep.”

“Of course baby the last thing I want is to hurt you. “

Leaving Jasper Garnet gently pushes in, one inch, two inches, three inches, four. Five. Six. Pulling back she repeats unto Jasper is all sighs and thanks you’. Gripping her breast and kissing her swell stomach Garnet cherishes this moment. Making love to her woman for the first time.

“mmmm, Garnet baby you feel so good. Oohhhhhsssssss mmhmm. Don’t stop. please.”

The way Jasper moans her name makes her stomach tighten and her own pussy contract.  
Bringing her finger down to massage the blood infused skittle has Jasper writhing in her grasp, Gasping aloud she is all Moans and whines, sighs, and sobs. Groaning with the increasing intensity of each stroke.

" Yes, Garnet, fuck..... Shhiitt.... Ahhhhhh.... Mmffhh."

" Your okay, you take me so good Jasper. Do you like how I fuck you baby."

" Yes, God, yes."

" You sound just like you did in my dreams. So delicious, I want to eat you up again. Come for me Jasper. I Need to hear you."

" OH, fuck..... Guuuuhhhaaahhh..... Mnnnnn."

Feeling her body shudder and tense, her cries came in waves, each one stronger and louder than the last. A gush of warm fluid was felt running down Garnet’ legs and herd dripping on the floor beneath. They callapsed together in sweat and cum. Garnet held Jasper and Jasper clung to her, never wanting to let go. Garnet just held her, rubbing her silky hair and wiped every pleasure filled tear that was vacated. 

*****  
Pale light from the disappearing moon filters in through the white sheer curtains. There’s a lite chill in the Air as her body is divorced of the comfort company of the thick quilted comforter once housing her in warmth. Jasper. Foggy. Doesn’t instantly recognize the decor , flooring and the the slight scent of muted jasmine. In the bedroom lay a sizable chandelier a the white doors leading to her deep Japanese soaking tub and a custom made lifted bed fitted with two bed side tables, cup holders a platform step with enough storage underneath to satisfy any drunk shoppers fantasy. Finally coming too she recognizes the colours and furniture. Shes home.

Jasper rolls over. Glancing about the room, trying to figure out what had woken her up. Her eyes flutter shut as sleep begins to pull her back into its grasp. Her body has, what is now known as, familiar and unfamiliar aches; gripping fingers; bruises between her thighs and about her breasts. Digging wounds stinging across her right shoulder blade from Garnet’ nails, pussy mauled into submission. Throat sore and probably red with mistreatment. Jasper smiles as she savours the sensations and files away the memories from the previous night as they occupy her thoughts on replay.

Rolling across the bed to locate Her girlfriend. Girlfriend? Hmm. Occupying the space of the beautiful dark figure was a little pink note folded in half. 

‘ Good morning beautiful, you have nothing to do today besides allowing me the chance to take care of you. Follow the rose petals. ❤️your Love’

The soreness she wants felt turned to pain as she begins to move off the bed. Noticing the stickiness of her thighs she looks at the space Her body once lay, only to find a spot of blood. Worry tugging at her brows to meet, Jasper slowly made her way off of her bed.

“Shit.”

Following the path of roses, Jasper is awestruck. The thirty dozen red and white roses fill up the entire space as well as one of her favorite song on her playlist sounding gently on repeat into the open space. The windows were slid open and the breezy spring air smelled crisp and clear. Enough candles to encircle the pool of water that steamed white. Laying in the deep tent of the water which smelled fresh of citrus were also, petals of white and red.

“Garnet.”

Stepping into her open shower Jasper begins to cramp and suddenly feeling tired. Rinsing herself she watches her ‘purity’ pool around her feet as if hugging her for the last time then swivel into the drain. A tear escaped her in mourning. Another fell in rejoice to giving it to the woman she knew she would one day marry. Even though Jasper could see Garnet everywhere she looked, in this moment she needed her presence there with her. 

‘ she wouldn’t leave me right. Right? No, not after last night. She is probably walking up the stair to me right now.’ Stepping to stand in front of the wall-to-wall window Jasper sees the unthinkable; Thousands of yards away lay what looked to be fireworks. Hundreds of them. Jasper is somewhat astonished by the lengths of which Garnet would go, all for her. Tears welling in her eyes, readying their fall, Jasper here’s the most beautiful purr.

“Oh Garnet.”

“ Do you like it? I saw the sheets and asked your head maid if she could take and replace them while we are in here. I brought your favorite fruit , some apple juice and medicine for the pain I’m sure you’re in.”

“How are you real? How are you mine?”

“ here babe, take these.... Drink.... I see that you have taken a shower, that’s good. Are you still bleeding?”

“ Not when I last checked.”

“ Good, come now while the water is still hot, and able to relax your muscles.”

“ Why are you doing all of this?”

“It is the least you deserve.”

“Deserve?”

“ Hell baby, what you really deserve is a private trip to the Maldives with an all you can eat king crab , shrimp, corn, sausage, and potato buffet. And brand new Veneno Roadster, a galaxy bought and named after you and your own personal mermaid. But I can’t afford nor find half of those things so I settled for this.”

“Wow, okay, but why baby, do I deserve all of this. I mean trust me love.... I am flattered, I have never. This never happens to me.”

“ I did this because you gave me your innocence. You gave me the one thing you haven’t given anyone else. You gave me you and in return I want to give you the world.”

Sitting comfortably in the heated water Jasper lets out a contented sigh. 

“ you know I built this tub so that it could fit five. Want to join?”

“Five?”

“ Yes so that my partner and I would have the room to do everything imaginable.”

“ This is supposed to be about you relaxing.”

“Exactly, because nothing can relax me more than fucking you as many times as allotted in the time we have left.”

“ Your in pain. I don’t want to hurt you Jasper.”

“ That has nothing to do with my tongue and the three fingers I’m going to use to stretch that beautiful tight little hole of yours. Now, Come Here.”

Stripping, Garnet gingerly steps into the deep water that almost covers her hips while standing and the curve of her neck when sitting. Garnet knows what Jasper wants, she wants it too but she can’t get over that she is the one who hurt her, she was the reason blood left her body, whether a drop of forty, it was her fault.

“You are too far away. Why sit on that hard bench when I have a perfectly comfortable lap here waiting for you?”

“Jasper?”

“Oh? You don’t want too! I understand, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want too.”

“ on the contrary, you are the only thing I want, I was just in my head; all of my bipolar thoughts is all.”

“ What were you thinking about, let me help you sort them.”

“ I’m sorry that I hurt you! I should have been more gentle with you.”

“ You were baby, I was the one who suggested more, that’s my own fault. And regardless if we went with a two inch dick or a twenty the pain would still be here. Please don’t worry about it anymore, a few days from now I may have to put you on call. What made that thought bipolar?”

Lifting her hips to straddle Jasper, Garnet is pleased with how well she fit in her lap. Like it was custom made for her ass. Jasper’ arm wrap protectively around her waist as her dominant hand grips deep to the root of her head. Lips brushing lips needing to taste her, Jasper whispers. Breath like laying under a wool blanket recently taken out of the dryer on a cold night. 

“ Tell me.”

“ I was wondering what it would be like if we.... you know...”

“ Lived together?”

“ yes, but I know that it is too soon to think like that. I’m getting way to far ahead of myself.”

“ Are you? Whether we move in together now or in fifteen months it is still happening. I want you as much as I can have you; your time ,your eyes ,your Voice ,your body below mine or atop mine. I want your opinion ,your ideas ,your laugh, I want your touch . I don’t care if now is too soon to want those things , because I am confident that you will still be mine ten years from now. I want to go public with you on my arm for people to know that you were no longer single or in need of love, because you have it. I want us to be official.”

“ Kiss me.”

Lips slide easily with the amount of sweat dripping from the steam cloud surrounding them and dribble readying their hunger to be satiated. Readying then to devour. Eyes close as Jasper‘ hand guides Garnet’ head to the opposite side of her as their kiss deepen. Hips grind against Jasper‘ abdomen, both women moan as their bodies begin to remember the following night. Nerves recounting every feeling leading up to the Grande Finale.

“ Jas, please let me feel you!”

Dropping the hand holding her close, Jasper reaches between them; The space only there to allow Jasper the access needed to please the brown gypsy in her lap. Jasper easily locates the small protruding bundle of nerves and gingerly flicks it. Relishing in the shallow breaths escaping the lips hers is encasing.

“ That’s right baby, breath all of your concerns into me. Let me carry them from now on. You just let go for me Garnet.”

Slipping her fingers inside, Jasper is met with dry tightness. Removing her fingers to help lift Garnet to sit on the edge of Said tub, Jasper kneels on the bench her ass was before resting on. Kissing her gently down the path water and sweat were paving, Jasper finds herself in between two beautifully perky breasts sucking her nipple in between her lips then teeth to bite and suck until they could no longer harden. Switching Jasper eyes Garnet, Her head is back, her arms behind her holding her upright, lips parted, sounds like a waterfall as her senses heighten once more.

Plunging two fingers into her plush cave; wetter now that she doesn’t have the heat of the water melting her essence away. Tonguing Garnets velvety clit, Jasper is lost. Her senses overriding. She knows she is addicted, but there was no amount of therapy or rehab that could get her to clean herself up. The ambrosia that she is so hooked on was traveling straight to her heart. It’s too late, it’s imbedded deep within her bones. The only cure. Death. Sucking the pink nub betwixt her lips, Jasper adds the third finger promised in Garnet’ destruction. Body moving like countless bolts of electricity coursed through her, looking for a way out and it did through her pussy and into Jasper’. 

“ Jaspe’. Ahhh,Yes. Jaspe’ please baby.... I love you.”

 

“Oh, Fuck, Garnneeetttt ...... Mmmmmnnn sshhiiiitt.”

Seconds after Garnet, Jasper herself filled with that Same unforgiving current. Once sizzled out, Jasper snatches Garnet’ head back by her hair and bites her neck growling as the need to possess her takes control. The screams of pain didn’t register because she was so spellbound, nothing in that moment mattered. Once sure her mark would last Jasper meets her watery Gaze and Gasping lips, unable to speak Jasper does the only thing she knew how. Three fingers dove back into Garnet’ already sensitive hole. In a come here motion she moved them back and forth. Again and again. Looking into the most perfect sets of eyes she has ever witnessed. A single tear rolled down her cheek as Garnet lost herself again in her name.

 

*****  
Champagne, hotdogs, hamburger, French fries and the family of all her workers there on the lawn watching the night sky burn and the moon blaze. Children play together laughter and cheers are heard , kisses were shared as well as introductions. Garnet was touched that Jasper knew each child’s name, workers spouse, even dogs ran jumped and played. It was perfect.

“ How did you plan this in one day?”

“ I talked to a few people last night, they said that it was a great idea. They told me they would handle the list of people, I just had to figure out how and where to buy the fireworks and where to buy this much the food and wine. It wasn’t hard. I told you, I love you.”

“ Wait that was real? You said that? I thought my head.... Oh Garnet, I love you too. So much. Come here.”

Sharing a hug and a heated kiss as the first firework bursts into a shimmering palm tree. Unaffected the two share that kiss through a dozen different thunderous sounds. Some like a blue and green colored waterfall others like a silver rain and some explode shattering into a million and one sparks.

Sitting behind the crowd closer the the house should anything inspire them to gravitate towards the bedroom. The two sit side by side enjoying the view of the pointing fingers and ushers or (‘ooohhh’ and aaaaahh’.)

Jasper stretches her neck to either side before proceeding to pop it. Garnet then decides to position herself behind her while on her knees to massage the woman who she wished to take home to her family. ‘What family?’ Well her mom but that’s... never mind. Taking either muscle of her shoulders in her grasp and lightly squeeze she feels Jasper melt under her. Her breath quickens as Garnet slides her thumb over the defined muscle of her spine, over her ribs and sides. The static through the air pricks through her skin under Garnet’ healing hands. Jasper reacts to her touch with a deep resonating moan, that Garnet could feel more than she heard.

The fireworks were of the past as neither one cared what they looked or sounded like. Garnet slid her hands around her firm waist and held them there unmoving , silently asking permission. So close Garnet could smell her, breathing in her natural scents of amber wood and frozen rain that sent her into an uproar of emotions. The urge to bite her previous mark again just In case she had forgotten who marked her. Hunger and an unquenchable thirst Flowed through her along with her blood.

Grabbing at her hands still stuck on her hips Jasper led her up and across the swell of her breasts. Circling the freed flesh before she grasped at them. Sending a shot of need to Jasper’ sex. Tipping her head back with a sigh Garnet captures her earlobe with her front teeth. 

“ Do you want me?”

“ yes.”

“ My fingers crave you.”

“ please.”

“Are you still sore baby?”

“A little. I dont care. Please Gar, I need you.”

“ You don’t ever have to beg baby, just tell me what you need.”

The sudden pop the static of the air as each blaze crackles and dissipates into smoke, smelled of burning gun powder and lead. The bright colors that challenged the night sky as they burst and swirl and cast the world beneath in shadows of rainbow. A kaleidoscope of colors sent pictures down to dance on her blonde strands, across her skin, hi-lighting the bruises left behind. Her eyes seemed to pick up the colors of yellow, orange and red while Garnet’ eyes picked up purple, blue, green. From the moment they spurt off the ground twirled and shot into the air with splatterd painted hues into the darkness with fleeting reprieve, so did their desire, only they couldn’t escape it, hide or shy away from it. Like a perfect storm ready to unleash on the meak, they collided, two storms; one of tornadoes and hurricanes and the other of earthquakes, sinkholes and tsunamis. Destructive for anyone around. But to them, together they were everything great and righteous, there to cleanse the world of all hatred and strife. 

Unclamping her shorts Garnet delves in. Slick meeting her eagerly as she tickles the soft perch of shaved curles that lay top Jasper’ plump womanhood. After she has had her fill Garnet plays with the sweet edible flesh. Harder she pressed until Jasper arched and ground her pelvis further into her.

“ you are so naughty Jasper, all of these people! look at them baby. Open your eyes. At any moment they could turn around and see your face as I please you. Your lucky I don’t make you strip right here and fuck you like I did earlier. Make you cry out my name, so everyone knows. You belong to me. Louder baby we can’t hear you. Let us hear you.”

“ Ahhhhhhh ...... Sssshhhhiiittt ..... Just Fuck Me Garnet, I need you inside.”

“ So naughty all of these kids running around and you want me to FUCK YOU.”

She snaps as she plunged two fingers deep in her slippery cunt. She was tight but oh so wet, the perfect pussy for the most perfect woman. In and out she thrust and she bit new marks into her exposed shoulder. Deeper and deeper she dove. Wanting so badly to taste her.

“ You have twenty five seconds to come, if you don’t I’m getting on my stomach and eating you out right here. “Ungh, please, I’m your fucking dirty slut.” “Ooohhhh. You want that don’t you? You want to show your pussy; My pussy to the world.

“AAAHHHHHHHH.”

“ You like it when I say that this is My pussy huh?”

“Yes, oh fuck I’m...I’m.... ungh fuck.....”

“ Shit, you are so sexy baby. Now lick my fingers. Leave the middle one for me.”

“Mmmmmm...”

“ sssssssss...... Shit Jasper..... You said that I was the perfect sub..... I think you are. We are going to have fun, aren’t we?”

*****

Garnet moaned as she licked her middle finger clean of Jasper’ release. The multiple rolling drops of dew on her palm also savored. If Jasper thought she was addicted she couldn’t understand how Garnet felt. She could eat her everyday, and never bore or tire of her flavor. Sweet when craved and savory when needed. Perfect.

 

After the fireworks ended and they fixed themselves enough to be presentable, they once again made their way through the crowd. Hand in hand they watched the people clean up their own messes and head towards the the sides of the estate. In the eyes of hundreds, they were officially a couple. Smiles and hugs were give as they said their goodbyes to the groups of family’s that came to celebrate (unbeknownst to them of course) the loss of Jasper’ virginity. 

 

*****

 

Until next time....who knows maybe some drama will stir these two to reality....as always thanks for reading “The Perfect Sub.”.


End file.
